Back to Reality
by ChippewaPrincess96
Summary: Mitchie Torres disappeared five years ago, after her split with Shane Gray. Who said it would be easy to get a divorce from a jerky popstar? Mitchie Torres definitely didn't think so.. Will She marry her fiance or go back to her first love. some Naitlyn. Inspired by Sweet Home Alabama, with my own twist! Bad at summaries! But good read!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK! Please review!**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

**(Flashback)**

**August 29****th****, 2007 After Final Jam**

"Mitchie, I'll always have time for you. Plus I want much more than your friendship."

With that, Shane leaned in to close the small gap that was between us, his lips brushing mine softly at first but then deepening the kiss and I gladly kissed back.

He pulled away, "Mitchie, I want to make this work between us."

"I do too." I whispered.

"Good, because I'm not letting you go that easily." He told me, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

**October 14, 2007 At Mitchie's house.**

I waved until the car was out of view and retreated inside.

My mom and dad mustn't have noticed me come inside as they were talking to themselves.

"I think Mitchie is falling for him, Steve. He's a nice boy and so are the others."

"I think she may be too, I just don't want her to get to hurt. He seems nice enough but he is a celebrity. I don't want her to have her heart broken." My dad said.

"I know, but she is old enough to make these decisions."

"True, I do trust her. She already seems much more confident and happier and she's only been with him for what, two days?"

I headed upstairs; not wanting to hear anything else for tonight.

I thanked my lucky stars that my parents seemed to approve of our relationship.

It meant a lot to me but I wondered if the world would approve if they found out, Shane and I just decided that we would let everyone else know whenever it happened.

I hoped they would approve because Shane meant the world to me already.

* * *

**September 25, 2008 A Year After CampRock**

"Shane?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you even wonder about the future?"

"Of course, I think about Connect 3 and whether or not we'll be able to keep on doing what we love. I think about you, whether you will be there with me when we tour and such or if you will be touring with us. I think about you and me together though, one day you and I being married."

"You want to marry me?" I asked smiling.

"Of course I do. You are my world Mitchie Torres."

"And why would you want to marry me anyhow?" I couldn't help but ask in a questioning tone.

"So I can kiss you anything I want." He smirked

"I like that idea."

"Good, because I'm not letting you go ever." He bent his head down and kissed my lips, never deepening it. But just the feel of his lips on mine sent my stomach on over load. When he pulled away he had a bright smile on his face.

* * *

**December 28, 2010 around 1:30am**

I cannot believe him! How could he actually say that to me and after everything we have been through together?

"Can you hurry up? I would like to get to bed tonight." Shane said glaring at me from the doorway of our bedroom.

"Screw you!" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek, while I finished packing some clothes and other necessities into a duffle bag. I pushed my way out the door and down the stairs. Slamming the front door closed as I walked to my car, to drive to the one person who would be there for me.

I barely got out of the driveway before I broke down crying. How could this happen? Everything was fine. We just celebrated our first Christmas together as a married couple. Sure I was only 18 and he was only 20, but that didn't matter because we were the one for each other. I knew I had to calm down to drive and if I wanted any sleep tonight.

Around 20 minutes later, I arrived at her apartment building, and I park my car. It is almost 2am when I knock on her door.

"You better have a death wish for waking me up at 2 in the morning!" She said, walking towards the door. When she opened the door and saw me with tearing running down my cheeks all her anger disappeared.

"Oh my god, M, what happened?" she said, ushering me into the apartment.

All I could get out of my mouth was "Shane…"and "into a fight."

She pulled me into a hug, whispering, "Shh. Calm down, and tell me what happened."

"Cait, he didn't believe me, he was hysterical. I tried to tell him that I would never do that intentionally, but he said to stop lying to him. I love him! I would never do that to him!" I cried hysterical.

"I know you wouldn't do that. Come on let's get you bed. You're exhausted. We can talk about it in the morning after you get some rest." She said, as she walked me to the spare bedroom.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

**Present Time 2016**

Slowly I opened my eyes, as I awoke lying head first down on a table. Papers were scattered amongst the table. It was cold and a little bit of dry drool was on my chin. I looked out the blue stained glass window, to see lightning and thunder behind it. Why in the world would I have that dream? I hadn't thought about that part of my life in years. I sat up clearing up the piles and piles of papers on my desk. I needed to get more organized! I got up out of my chair and walked, more like rushed to my working co-workers.

"That LA accent of yours is a whole lot thicker when you're dreaming." John my designer and seamstress laughed, while all the others smirked.

"Alright, how come you all let me sleep?" I replied in a laughing matter. I loved them but really?

"Oh calm down it was like 5 minutes"

"What did I say?" I replied, lifting my right eyebrow in a questioning tone

"That we're all getting big fat raises when you become somebody." My other seamstress Joan replied while pinning up a dress. We all laughed off his joke, and continued working.

About two and a half house later I left the studio. I was walking down the streets of New York, drinking my coffee. I arrived at my apartment, trying my best to get in the door, so I could sleep. I unlocked my apartment door to find hundreds if not thousands of rose petals all over my floor. I followed the petal trail all through my apartment; with each step I took I found more flower. But these where whole, stem and all. But there wasn't a few, there were hundreds, probably about 300 roses, in all different colors. On my bed, the fire place, bookshelves, side tables, and the window seals. I was completely and utterly amazed,

"Ahh Jake." He was so sweet.

I walked over to my answering machine, and hit play, as his voice rang through my apartment

"Hey honey good morning, there's a rose for every moment I thought of you last night. You must be exhausted. So ill let you go, see you at the show. Its gonna be great just like you. I love you." I couldn't help but smile he was so sweet.

It was fashion week in New York. I was worried beyond compare. This event could, make or break you. This place was hectic. I was screaming at everyone. This had to be perfect. People were coming up to me for problems, it was the clothes didn't fit right, the hair or make up was wrong. The color was wrong. Or a model was missing, and as it was me Michelle Torres, I had the responsibility of making sure that everything was right, simply because it was my show.

During this entire hectic process, I ran into my mentor, he taught me everything I know about this world. Seeing as it wasn't mine in the beginning, I was from the music world. But that world was gone.

"Ahh my protégé, Go get them!" he was wearing a cream colored sweater, and a multicolored green, brown, and yellow scarf, and Brown dress pant with a hat.

"Oh get out of here before you make me cry." I said with my hand on my hips. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on cheek, and he walked out.

I looked out on the TV screen that was in the room, I saw Jake Carmichael. He was talking the reporters as he was running for President of the United States

"Oh lookie here, he hasn't done anything yet." Chelsea said walking up to me

"He asked me to go to Ireland for Christmas." I said smiling

"He's gonna ask you a lot more than that." She smirked walking away

The fashion show started. My models were just finishing running down the run way. I walked out and did a few bows, got applause and left. I was celebrating with my crew. I saw Jake and he congratulated me. Then hurriedly left, only to remind me of the dinner tonight with his mother. Kate Carmichael was they governor of New York. I was in the limo, headed to meet Jake. The limo driver stopped and told me that I had to sign a few papers. I agreed and walked into the building. I was dark, and sort of cold. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, I instantly had my body heated up.

"Hi" I smiled so brightly I knew instantly who this was.

"So have you made a decision about Ireland?" I was being led out of the room, him holding my hand.

"Ireland? Honey, that's 4 months away." I laughed lightly

"I was thinking 200-300 guest stops."

"For Christmas? Honey where are we?" I was kinda nervous why in the world would he bring me to a dark room?

Suddenly all the lights flicked on and I was standing in a huge room. People everywhere, tiny boxed filled one wall. They were blue and white. I gasped it could only be one place. Tiffany's. Jake dropped down on one knee.

"Oh. My. God" I was beyond shocked, my jaw felt like it was on the floor.

"Michelle Torres will you marry me?"

"Ar… Are you sure, cause if you not we can go to the car" I stuttered, turning up to go back out the door as I thought it was a joke.

"NO. No you know, I never do anything I don't know the answer to."

"Now, I'm gonna ask you again will you marry me?"

"Yess!" I said excited as he spun me around. Lifting me up off the floor.

We walked out of Tiffany's to go to meet Jakes mother. I was so proud of my ring. He suggested calling my parents. But I couldn't they would freak and be all excited for me. Hell I was excited but there was one thing holding me back. Him.

After we met Jakes mother she outed we were engaged before we could tell anyone. So my face was on every newspaper. I was packing up my bag, and decided to call someone who I hadn't spoken to in a while.

"Hello?" She said, as she answered her phone.

"Hey Cait, I'm coming home." I said.

"When?!" She said, shocked.

"Friday." I said.

"Yayy! But why are you coming back?" I could tell she was excited, and then it got ruined.

"To get a divorce."

* * *

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Some info**

**Mitchie was married to Shane. She fought with him, because he thought she lied to him and she left one day, five years later there still married but he has no idea where she is. She is getting married to a future Prez. And wants a divorce**


	2. Who is Kourtney?

**AWW! Thank you for all the reviews! And yes if you noticed its a Sweet Home Alabama spin off with my own flavor!:)**

**I Dont Own Camp Rock or Sweet Home Alabama:(**

* * *

Previously on Back To Reality

_ "Hello?" She said, as she answered her phone._

_"Hey Cait, I'm coming home." I said._

_"When?!" She said, shocked._

_"Friday." I said._

_"Yayy! But why are you coming back?" I could tell she was excited, and then it got ruined._

_"To get a divorce."_

* * *

"Mitch… Are you serious? You really are going to get a divorce?" I could tell by Cait's tone she was upset.

"I kinda have to. Remember Jake, the guy I was dating?" I arched my eyebrow as I spoke to her. I was trying to hint to her my situation without saying the words but she wasn't understanding.

"Yeah." Her tone was obvious, as if this was something stupid that I was telling her.

"Well last night he proposed to me. So I have to get a divorce because I said yes. And I haven't even spoken to Shane in five years. For all I know he is living the best life imaginable. He wanted me gone and I left." I was rushing as I spoke, because I knew if I didn't that she would interrupt me and it would never get out. I knew Shane didn't care, he let me go with my bawling my eyes out.

"Mitch don't say that." Her voice was sad, I hardly heard it, when she mumbled "You know he loved you." I chose to ignore that fact.

"Really Cait? Then why didn't he run after me the night I left? Why did he let me walk out of his life so easily?" I couldn't believe she was saying this. Shane of all people was supposed to trust me, he was the one I was supposed to be with the rest of my life.

"He.."

"Exactly Cait, he didn't. So he has no reason to not divorce me. This was his doing." I waited for her to speak but it never happened. Because she knew that I was right.

I couldn't help but sigh, this way just way to much. "Look Caity, I'm going to be in town in about 24 hours. We can talk about this whole thing then. Can you pick me up at the LAX airport? My flight arrives at 3 p.m. your time."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Her voice instantly went from sad to happy when I asked her to help me.

"Wait! Mitch… I have to tell you," What was so important she needed to tell me now? "everything is different since you left. Just remember that." I went to reply okay. Completely unsure about what she was talking about. She seemed in a rush as she spoke those last two words.

* * *

** Shanes POV**

Five years, two months, and three days. Five fucking long years, two fucking months, and three fucking days, and I still can't find her! But who's counting? Where the hell could she possibly be? Whoever said if you're truly meant to be together that you will find your way back to each other is full of shit. Cause if we were I would have found her by now, and we would be together, be happy, and be a family by now. I want to hate so her so much, but I can't find it in myself to her hate because no matter how much I think and say I hate her I am still completely in love with her. I don't think I could ever stop loving her. I deserve to be alone the rest of my life because of all the pain I put her through. How could I have been so stupid to not to believe her? Because you're a stubborn asshole that just doesn't think before he acts. Okay so maybe I overreacted a little bit. A little bit?! Try a lot, or try completely threw it out of proportion! Okay, Okay I get it! I'm a jackass. Oh My God I'm arguing with my conscience. I am going completely crazy! One ticket to the loony bin for a Mr. Shane Gray please.

"SHANE! SHANE!" I looked up to see Nate practically screaming in my face

"What?"

He was irritated I could tell, his eye was doing this weird twitchy thing. It always happened when he got that way. "I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes. Caity said dinner will be ready in a half an hour."

"Oh, lets go. Sorry I have a lot on my mind." I shook my head really fast. Both of us left my house to head over to theirs.

We walked over to my car got in and drove off. About 25 minutes later we arrive at his and Cait's place for dinner. For some reason I always got the feeling that Cait knew where she was, but never said anything no matter how many times I tried to get her to crack and tell me. No way she would be this calm and okay when her best friend disappeared off the face of the Earth. If I was her and my best friend disappeared I would be freaking out and worrying where she is and if she is okay. She has to know something, anything about where she is or could be. What is she protecting that she won't tell me where my Mitchie is?

"Caity I'm home!" Nate was like a kid in a candy store when he saw Caitlyn despite the fact that they had been married a few months before Mitch and me.

"-Just remember that." Caitlyn quickly hung up the phone as the two of us walked into the room. Weird, but that was just Caitlyn.

"Hey guys dinner will be done in 5 minutes." She was standing at the stove stirring a sauce of some type. Nate walked over and kissed her. I squirmed, they had the relationship that I had lost. Anytime I saw them together, my stomach would not up. It felt like I was in a pit of jealously.

"Who was that on the phone?" Nate asked, I watched as his face perked up in complete interest.

"Just a friend" she was good at waving things off.

"Does this friend have a name?" Yupp, there goes Nate, being his nosy self.

"Uhh, yeah. Her name is Kourtney." I could hear there was a but of hesitation in her voice.

"Oh, I've never heard of you talk about her before."

"Yeah, it's just a friend Mitch and I had in high school. Catching up you know. Shane I am soo sorry!" Yupp she did it she realized what she said. They never say her name around me. Its like they think I will do something rash if I hear it. I doubt my conscience would let me.

"Its alright guys, I'm gonna head home" Yeah, hearing her name hurt me. But nowadays anything and everything that reminded me of her, gave me that awful feeling.

"Shane don't do this! You never let us in! How are we supposed to help you?" Nate was yelling this at me as Caitlyn stayed quite.

"Your not, I made this mess. Bye" Its true it was my fault she felt, I let her walk out of my life. I walked out to my car and began driving home. I could hardly call it my home. This, this was just a building in which I lived. My home, was where ever she was.

Kourtney. Where had that name sounded so familiar? Shane, Mitchie's middle name is Kourtney. Damnit! Why hadn't I thought about it before! I dialed the familiar number I had come accustomed to since she left.

"Its Shane. Look up her full name Michelle Kourtney Torres. I think Caitlyn has been in contact with her so pull any records you can find."

"I've already looked under Torres. Nobody under that name fits your description."

"Its fine do it again, but don't use the description she could have changed it. Call me back with anything you find out."

* * *

**Next Day**

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Nate, I'll be back." I gave him a quick kiss, rushing to the kitchen to grab my keys.

"Where are you going?" he suddenly sat up from the couch which he had been laying on, and looked at me.

"Umm.." Damn what do I say?

"The truth Caitlyn." God I really hate him at the moment. Why does the love of your life have to know you so well! Buy now he had gotten up off the couch and stood right beside me.

"Okay. I'm going to the airport" I grabbed my purse and headed toward the door.

"Why?" he stopped me, grabbing hold of my arm. I was instantly spun around to face him.

"To pick up a friend" I tried to dodge him but he was to fast.

"What friend?" he stood infront of the door blocking me.

"Just a friend."

"Then this friend wont bother if I tag along?" He went to the closet by the door and grabbed his cardigan. Yes, he has those; he's a fashion icon for many people all over the world.

"Umm. No?" I spoke while my brain was screaming YES!"Alrighty lets go." We both walked out to the black escalade.

The drive to the airport was silent, what was I supposed to tell my husband? 'Hey. Yeah Nate guess what you know how five years ago Mitchie left, and Shane asked if I knew where she was. Well guess what I have secretly been in contact with her since then and she's coming back to LA today. That's why we are at the airport. And oh yeah I forgot to mention the only reason she was comin back was to divorce your band mate, because she is now engaged.' Yeah cause that would totally blow over so well.

* * *

"Stay here" I instructed him, unbuckling my seat belt.

"Why?" he crinkled his eyebrow in a questioning tone.

"Because I am the only one supposed to be here. You weren't to know she was coming. She will get really mad if she seeing you. So stay!" I pointed to the seat in the car, and quickly got out.

* * *

**Mitchie POV**

"Mitchie!" I turned around to be greeted by a blonde haired girl, I hadn't seen in 5 years.

"Caitlyn?" WOW! She looked completely different! She was a good 5 inches taller, and wasn't wearing any neon. Instead a tight leopard print dress with a black leather jacket, and a pair of black stilettos.

"Oh my god! I missed you!" She quickly embraced me in a hug, which I was happy to return.

"Me too!" It seemed like a smile was permanently etched on my face, upon seeing her,

"Come-on you can tell me everything that I missed in the past few hours." We started walking back to her car, she had my carry-on in her hand, and I had my purse and suitcase.

"Alright. Lets go and then later you can drop me off at the Beverly Hills Hotel."

"Alright lets go." She wasn't pleased I could tell by her tone that I wasn't staying at anybody's house, but instead a hotel. But she didn't bother to argue with me.

* * *

**NATES POV**

I saw Caity walking out of the airport with a girl. She looked very familiar, reality hit me, causing me to speak, "Mitchie?"

"Oh. Hi Nate." Her voice wasn't as quiet as it used to be, it was strong an authoritive.

"What are you doing here? I mean your back!" WHAT THE FUCK! Why was she back? I mean don't get me wrong I was happy, buy why suddenly after five years!

"Yeah, shortly." She replied in a snooty attitude. I couldn't help but wonder what that meant.

"Your leaving? When?"

"As soon as I get some things in order." Why is she talking in code! Suddenly another thing brought my voice to skyrocket.

"Caity you knew where she was this whole time!?"

"Yeah." That's all I got from my wife, a quiet remark, which was 100 percent not her.

"How could you!? You knew how-"

Mitchie snapped instantly, "Nate don't yell at her, I told her not to say a word to anyone about where I was at. The only people who knew were her and my parents. And the only reason she knew was because she blew up my phone." This definitely wasn't Mitchie. She never said anything like that to me. It was always Shane. My what happened to that loveable girl?

* * *

**Flashback(MITCHIES POV)**

My cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller id saying it was Cait, so I hit the answer button."Hello?" I said.

"M! Where are you? When I woke up you were gone and your stuff too. Did you go back to the house? Why didn't you wake me up to tell me?" She said in one breath.

"Cait, calm down and take a deep breath. I'm in New York. I didn't want to wake you up that early in the morning and so you didn't try to stop me from leaving." I said.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you leave? Mitch, you can't run away. You have to work things out with Shane not leave when he's gone!" She screamed at me through the phone.

"Cait, I needed to get away. This is too much for me to handle right now. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone and I mean anyone where I went especially Shane. I am going to change my number and delete my e-mail, screen name, and cancel my credit card and bank accounts. When I get my new number, e-mail, and screen name I will send them to you in the mail." I said.

"But Mitch. This is crazy. What's next changing your name? Huh? You know Shane doesn't think before he acts. He needs a few days to think it through before he realizes that he was stupid for believing that you would intentionally kill your baby. Leaving would crush him. I am not too happy with him right now for what he did, but running away from him is wrong. Just come home Mitch. He has a right to know where you are, no matter how stupid he is." She said to me.

"I just can't Cait. Please try to understand I need to do this. Respect my wishes and not tell anyone where I am. Promise me." I begged her.

"Okay, just promise me that you will be safe and call me if you need anything and I mean anything. I don't care if it is just to cry and scream." She sighed.

"I will. I promise. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I told her.

"Okay, bye M." She said as she hung up the phone.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**NATE POV**

"She was there for me when ever I needed so yeah" I understood I could no longer be mad at Caity it wasn't her fault. But I couldn't help but wonder.

"Okay. If you don't mind asking why did you leave?"

"Yeah. NO. I. AM. NOT. ANSWERING. THAT. NOW." Her voice instantly went hard, and she glared back at me with looks that could kill.

Lets try another approach, "Alright. Are you going to see Shane?"

"Yupp. That's why I'm here to get a divorce." She was smiling widely at me, showing absolutely no emotion when she said the word divorce.

WHAT! SHE CAN"T DIVORCE SHANE! HE STILL LOVES HER! LIKE WITH ALL HIS HEART! HE WILL DID WHEN SHE ASKS HIM! "YOUR GETTING A DIVORCE! BUT YOU CAN'T! MITCH, SHANE…"

"Shane what?"

Why was did this have to be so difficult. Why couldn't she come back as depressed as Shane. He hired a private investigation to find her. "I can't tell you. He has to!"

"Umm. Okay" I could tell she was uninterested by the tone in her voice. We all got in the car, and began to drive off. I stayed quiet, completely shocked, as my wife and Mitchie talked.

* * *

**Mitchie POV**

Later that day

I had been dropped off by Nate and Caitlyn, and rented a car. My absolute favorite, it was a brand new black Camaro. I drove through the once familiar streets of LA, headed to the place I once called home. I pulled into the familiar long road. I looked up over the hill to see the house. It was still the same, it was a cream color, and huge, I forgot about the size of this place until now. I pulled up to the little well garage sized building that was just before the gate. I had to get it, and I had no way, after 5 years he would have changed everything. I walked up to the window where a young man, about 17 years old stood.

"Hi, I am looking for Shane Grey."

"Everybody is, now you need to leave, he doesn't want fans here." The young boy snapped at me. I am not a fan. Far from it.

"Yeah, honey. I am a hundred percent NOT his fan." I smiled by best

"What business do you have with him?" he pointed his finger out to me.

"Personal" I clicked my tongue in my mouth. Removing my Prada sunglasses.

"I'm afraid I can't help you." He was so rude. I stood there trying not to rip his head off. I hated using my legal name, but god forbid I would if I had to.

"Taylor who is there?"

"Just this girl, Joe and she wont leave." I was offended. THIS GIRL!

A man in about his forties approached the window. He had graying hair, "I'm sorry miss but you can't be he-Mrs. Grey?"

"Hi, Joe. And please call me Mitchie. I'm sorry to show up out of the blue but I needed to speak with Shane for a moment. But I can't seem to get in" I said eyeing the kid named Taylor

"I am so sorry. I had no idea that you were Mr. Greys wife." Taylor's eyes went wide when Joe called me Mrs. Grey. Yeah that's right.

"Its fine, I didn't expect you to recognize me anyways. I have changed quite a bit." Which was true, I no longer had brown hair, instead it was a jet black, and I had lost my fringe. It had grown out, and after leaving Shane I gave it up.

"But of course Mrs. Gre-Mitchie. I'll buzz you in." he smiled at me.

"Thank you." I walked back into my car and stopped when he spoke

"Mitchie?" I turned around to face Joe, who had walked out of the building.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you just use the code on the gate? Mr. Grey never changed it." He looked at me confused

"Oh I never really thought of it." I was confused to, why wouldn't he change it? Its not like he cared about me, it was a code we both thought was sentimental; it marked something important to us, our wedding day, March 13, 2010. I was shocked why would he keep 31310 as a code, it wasn't anything to him. He let me leave.

"Have a good day" he smiled to me. I always liked him, he was sweet to me, almost father like.

"You too." I smiled back

I drove up closer to the gate and stared at it, I was shocked there it was in black iron, I remember designing it with Shane, a few months before our wedding. He wanted to get something that told the world we were married. I told him that the ring, certificate, and huge wedding would prove it but he insisted. We picked for the initials of SMG ( Shane and Mitchie Grey) in a King and Queen Calligraphical script. I sat there in awe, it struck close to home but I quickly shook it off. The gate opened and I drove in. I pulled up to the familiar house and parked my car. Walking up the front door I took in the familiar scenery, the fountain upfront. The barn area with the horses, our-his pool.

I knocked on the gigantic door. It opened revealing an old friend of mine.

"Mrs. Grey?"

I smiled brightly at her, walking into the foyer. "Carmine, please call me Mitchie. Would you be so kind to get Shane, please don't tell him it's me who is here. I'll be in here?" I pointed to the living room, it was to the left of the foyer.

"Yes, mam." I watched as she walked up the stairs disappearing.

I waited looking around the room. It was exactly how I had left it five years ago. The big picture hanging on the wall of him and I at our wedding. The furniture sat the same, his chair was in his spot in front of the fireplace, I looked over at the other side of the fireplace where my chair sat. And surely, but surprisingly it was there. I was snapped out of my thoughts with the sound of his voice.

"Well, look what we have here." He suddenly spat, making me turn around to face him, as he fixed me with a cold glare. "If it isn't my wifey."

* * *

**SO what did you think? Shane and Mitchie reunion!:) Review!**

**Why is Shane being so rude if he misses her?**


	3. Tell Me Why?

**I DON'T OWN CAMP ROCK:'(**

**Those of you who had your doubts about Sweet Home Alabama Smitchie Style, I totally understand, please don't feel like your offending me. I love all reviews, they help me to become a better writer. **

**To those who favorite, or followed the story thank you!**

**Sorry its so short**

* * *

Previously on Back To Reality

I knocked on the gigantic door. It opened revealing an old friend of mine.

"Mrs. Grey?"

I smiled brightly at her, walking into the foyer. "Carmine, please call me Mitchie. Would you be so kind to get Shane, please don't tell him it's me who is here. I'll be in here?" I pointed to the living room, it was to the left of the foyer.

"Yes, mam." I watched as she walked up the stairs disappearing.

I waited looking around the room. It was exactly how I had left it five years ago. The big picture hanging on the wall of him and I at our wedding. The furniture sat the same, his chair was in his spot in front of the fireplace, I looked over at the other side of the fireplace where my chair sat. And surely, but surprisingly it was there. I was snapped out of my thoughts with the sound of his voice.

"Well, look what we have here." He suddenly spat, making me turn around to face him, as he fixed me with a cold glare. "If it isn't my wifey."

* * *

"I'm not your wife, Shane." I replied sighing while pulling the straps of my purse down to retrieve the divorce papers.

His face turned a bright red, "That's all you have to say after five years? You go missing, I have absolutely no idea where you went! You left while I was out promoting an album! Really Mitchie? How could you do do that to m-" I watched as his eyes grew the size of saucers, he began shouting at me.

"Don't you dare! How the hell do you think you can judge me!? That's fucked up Shane! You were a complete and total jackass! You came home, and I went to tell you what the doctors said happened, and you freakin freaked, on me! So don't you say how could I do that to you!" I was yelling back at him. This right here is the reason why I left, its to stressful, that's why I lost it.

"YOU LEFT MITCHIE! I CAME OVER TO NATE AND CAITYLNS AFTER I GOT BACK INTO TOWN, BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WERE THERE! YOU ALWAYS WENT THERE! CAITYLN THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL THERE WHEN SHE LET ME IN! I WENT TO THE GUEST ROOM AND YOU WERE GONE, AS IN NOWHERE TO BE FOUND, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR BAGS PACKED. WE ALL FIGURED YOU WENT HOME, SO I CAME HER TO FIND YOU. YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I FOUND MITCHIE!?" Shane had walked up to me standing a few inches away. He began screaming, and yelling, and let me tell you there is a hug difference in the two. He walked back and fourth pacing the room, while ranting at me mom and more.

I ignored him, I already knew. Although I continued to let him rant, I figured he probably hadn't to anyone during these years. I had long ago to my mom and Caity.

"I CAME HOME, SUPER EXCITED TO SEE YOU. WALKED IN THE ROOM TO READ A LETTER YOU WROTE ME; IT RINGS CLEAR AS DAY IN MY HEAD. DEAR SHHANE…."

Flashback

I drove up to my house, well my soon to be ex-house. Opening to door, super eerie about me leaving. I ran up to my bedroom, sitting down at the vanity as I began writing.

_Dear Shane,_

_This is the only way I can say goodbye. I am deeply and truly sorry that I broke the vow I promised to you the day of our wedding. All the promises we made, one by one they vanished just the same. But we have grown apart; we are no longer the fun-loving couple that met at CampRock. We fight constantly, and I can't do this anymore. We always thought there was nothing to lose, but everything to gain. So now I am reflecting on how things could have been_._ The best way to fix everything is by me leaving, Shane. Trust me, your life will be much happier. No more secrets. I remember you once telling me that you wish you had a way to fix everything. Well here it is. Who knows? Maybe I will fulfill my singing dreams. Maybe I will have a better life too. Summers may never look the same. But time will fly and the memories will remain. I love you Popstar. You are the best friend I could have ever asked for. _

_ With Love,_

_ Mitchie_

End of Flashback

Shane and I finished those last few sentences in sync. My thoughts stopping at the exact point his words did. He had mellowed out by this point, "I love you Popstar. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. With Love, Mitchie. How do you think I would take it with you leaving?"

"You want the truth." He nodded his head "I didn't. I did what was best for me." I replied truthfully, getting up walking to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water, Shane following on my tail.

"Did you even think about me?" he asked in a sad tone

"Which time?" I shrugged my shoulders, taking a drink of the water, my voice staying the same tone.

His face seemed to brighten up with my words, he walked over to the fridge taking out a bottled water, drinking it down. "really?"

My voice stayed neutral as I spoke. "Yeah for about the first 6 months, but hey rehab was boring."

I laughed as Shane spit water out of his mouth. His face showed nothing but shock. He slowly walked backwards toward the cupboard pulling out paper towels to clean up his mess. Once he cleaned it up, the room filled with tension, so thick you could cut it with a knife. He opened his mouth to talk and nothing came out. "Y.. yo..you went to rehab? Why" he stuttered

"Yeah, that conversation will have to wait for another day." Shane seemed to accept that, I walked back into the living room sitting back on the couch. I closed my eyes, instantly remembering the papers sitting in my purse. I didn't realize it, as something shot through my body. I was being lifted up off the couch, Shane had thrown me over his shoulders, and he began walking up the stares, as a flash from the past came back.

Flashback

"Shane put me down!" I giggled, playfully hitting him in the back.

"Not until you admit you love me." Shane chuckled, as he continued walking up the stares.

"NO!" I half-heartedly laughed and screamed

"That hurt Mitch." He held a firm grasp on me, while holding his hands over his heart.

"Drama Queen much?"

"At least I'm not a diva" he chuckled

"You were. Remember at little place called CampRock?" I hinted, in a sarcastic tone.

Shane pulled me from over his shoulders, setting me down in front of him, as we reached the top of the stairs. He kissed me gently on the lips. "Yes I was. But then I met a girl. She told me I was being a jerk, and needed to get over myself. Then I heard her singing, and didn't know it was her. We became friends without me finding out, it was her all along. Then at final jam I heard her singing, turned around, and it was the girl I met all along." His smile grew bigger, I tried really hard not to laugh at his tactics.

"And who would this girl be?" I asked smirking.

"Oh I think you know." His face was centimeters from mine. He started kissing me with a burning passion igniting inside of them both

End of Flashback

"Shane let me down now!" I said screaming and kicking him.

He just chuckled "Member when we last did this."

"That was a long time ago. Drop it." I replied in a pissed tone, while clenching my teeth.

He placed me down back on the ground, I turned around to see we were in the music room. He put his hand on the piano as a tune started to play. He pulled me over to the piano, sitting us both down on the stool "Okay listen to this."

Try to turn on my TV

To get you out of my head

Feeling something deep inside

That I just won't admit  
It's not like I don't wanna come in( Wanna come in)

I just don't know why I can't

Stop feeling like this  
Tell me why(Why, why)

Does it hurt so bad?

Tell me why(Why, why)

Does it make me mad?  
Tell me why

Tell me why  
Now you're off with someone else

And I'm stuck at home

It's getting late and now I'm feeling so alone

Now I can see the storm's not gonna clear(Not gonna clear)

Dressed in my pain and out of my tears  
Tell me why(Why, why)

Does it hurt so bad?(You make it hurt so bad)  
Tell me why(Why, why)

Does it make me mad?

Tell me why

Tell me why  
Now I'm in pain because

Losing you is not all I lost this time  
Tell me why(Why)

Does it hurt so bad?

Tell me why(Why)

Does it make me mad?  
Why, why

Why, why  
Tell me why(why, why)

Does it hurt so bad?

(Why does it hurt so bad?)  
Tell me why(Why, why)

Does it make me mad?

I was shocked. Why did he want to know so much about me? I snapped out of my thoughts as spoke, "Play something" He said pointing to the piano.

"I don't play anymore. I haven't in 5 years its not part of my life anymore." I got up and moved over to the recliner in the room. He shook his head, and started playing a familiar tune that instantly made me tense up. He played my song.

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But know one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be, you're not that far?  
You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missin' piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah  
You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find

To fix the puzzle that I see inside

Painting all my dreams the color of your smile

When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be, you're not that far?  
You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missin' piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah  
Been feelin' lost, can't find the words to say

Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday

Where you are is where I wanna be

Oh, next to you and you next to me

Oh, I need to find you, yeah  
You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you, need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missin' piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'I need to find you, need to find you

I gotta find you, gotta find you  
You're the missin' piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you  
Yeah, yeah I gotta find you

Shane sighed shaking his head "What are you doing back here Mitchie." Shane said relaxing on the stool sitting down. "I want a divorce, Shane." I watched as his chin dropped to the floor, mouth hanging agape.

* * *

**REVIEW! What do you think? Once again sorry its so short.**

**1. Fav part**

**2. Least fav part**

**3. What you want to happen?**

**4. any clarification questions.**

**5. Any guesses on the song in the letter?**


	4. Stubborn!

**I don't own Camp Rock:(**

**going places-I am glad you liked this story so much. I am honored in all honesty! I will definitely have more Naitlyn soon!**

**MissApple17- you might hate me for this chapter. Sorry!**

**JemiLover101- Thank you sooo much! **

**So some stories I liked I hope you guys will check out**

**Is this really love?-Amazing!**

**Ageless Love-So cute!**

**Kidnapped-Full of romance and drama! Very good read! Update soon if your reading this!**

**ALL of you if you are reading this update soon I am obsessed with your stories!**

**Sorry this is so short!:'(**

* * *

**Previously on Back to Reality**

I was shocked. Why did he want to know so much about me? I snapped out of my thoughts as spoke, "Play something" He said pointing to the piano.

"I don't play anymore. I haven't in 5 years its not part of my life anymore." I got up and moved over to the recliner in the room. He shook his head, and started playing a familiar tune that instantly made me tense up. He played my song.

I gotta find you, gotta find you  
You're the missin' piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you  
Yeah, yeah I gotta find you

Shane sighed shaking his head "What are you doing back here Mitchie." Shane said relaxing on the stool sitting down.

"I want a divorce, Shane." I watched as his chin dropped to the floor, mouth hanging agape.

* * *

Shane looked at me wide-eyed. His face went from a smile to a very surprised expression.

"I mean it; let's just finish it, Shane, the jokes over. I have a plane to catch." I quickly pulled my purse over to me. I pulled the divorce packet out of my purse. I was pulling the paper out of the envelope, when Shane's voice stopped me

"You're shitting me right?" he said smiling widely, giving out a little chuckle. I turned back to him with the papers in hand, looking at him unbelieving.

"You know I have never understood that expression but I am not shitting you." I replied slapping the divorce papers on the table.

"Look I am done. I went through hell, so here," I said pointing at the papers, "they have idiot proof tabs to make it easy. Theres a copy for me, a copy for you, and a copy for the lawyers." I replied laying four sets of papers out on the table. I turned to face Shane scoffed, half in shock, and half glaring at me.

"what, speak!?" I replied in a snooty tone, looking at him, while rolling my eyes.

"You show up here after 5 years without a hello Shane remembers me your wife. Or a hi honey lookin good. How's the family?" he spoke obviously being cocky, and sarcastic

"You expect me to tell you, you look good?" I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"What'd they do run out of scissors at the barbershop since I left?"

"Do they laugh at that up north or wherever you have been?" his eyes still glaring into mine.

"Oh you knew where I was." I said looking him straight in the eyes, shaking my head. "And don't pretend you spent all this time missing me."

"Oh I missed you alright, but at this range my aim is bound to improve." He replied tossing his water bottle in his hands.

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope. You know sending that Private Investigator who costed 800 dollars an hour, out to look for you, billed me every time something new about you came about. But not once did I find you." He replied shouting at me.

I smirked at this as his face twisted with multiple emotions. "Glad to see you finally got the message." I watched as his face continued to change, he suddenly got up off the couch, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I said getting up with my hand on my hip.

"Leaving you've done it." He shouted walking up the stairs.

"Can we try to keep this as civilized as possible?" I asked rushing up after him, papers in hand.

"Go visit your family, and I mean all of your family. Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, your parents, and maybe we'll talk." He said pointing to the door.

"Shane you stubborn ass popstar!" I screamed. I expected for that to have gotten his attention. Sadly it didn't and he continued walking.

"The only reason your aren't signing these papers is because I want you to!"

"Wrong," he said turning around to face me, "the only reason I ain't signing is because you have turned into this raggidy bitch, and because I would like nothing better than to piss you off." He said standing over me, teeth clenched. He stormed upstairs, and I stood there shaking my head. "What an idiot."

I slowly walked up the stairs, turning into narrow hallways that lead to the bedroom. I opened the door, seeing what I expected. Ou-his bedroom. I continued to walk into the room, going to the wall. I felt around the edges, finding what I was looking for, I pressed on it, and the door swung open. Low and behold there was Shane.

"Hey genius, next time, make sure they don't know where your secret room was hidden." I replied waving at him.

"See that's the thing it would be nice if your wife told you where her's was, when I told mine." He said clearly irritated. You see, when we first bought this house, we had it designed so that we each had a secret room, completely to ourselves. We promised to keep it a secret, except for Shane told me where his was and how to get in.

"I am not your wife, Shane. I am just the girl who changed you." I sighed, "but as I can see, I didn't do much."

He glared at me, about to say something when we heard a knock. I turned around and smiled. "Big Rob." I squealed jumping into his arms.

"Hey Mitch! What are you doing back here?" he smiled. You see him and I went far back he was Connect 3 and their families body guards. Me and him got really close during the time Shane was on tour years ago.

"Tryin to get Shane to sign some divorce papers." I replied in a bored tone. Big Rob knew how I felt, he helped me to leave, but nobody knew that.

"Oh really? I thought we would never see you again." He smirked at me knowing the truth, we saw each other every 6 or so months, since I left.

"Nope, just briefly. I gotta go soon. Head back." I sighed, I missed him, everyone.

"So what did you want Shane," he asked returning his attention back to Shane.

"I want you to get her to leave now." He answered in a pissed off tone. He got up from his stool pointing to me and the door.

He shook his head, and chuckled "I can't do that. You see this is still her house." He opened his arms, as if to show the world to everyone.

"So I don't ca-" Shane snapped, sweat dripping from his forehead.

He was interrupted by a voice, "SHANE YOU IN HERE?" all three of us walked out of the room, into the bedroom, to see Nate and Caitlyn.

"Mitch what are you doing here I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?" Nate said clearly surprised that I was there, also forgetting that he knew where I was, while Shane was still clueless.

"You knew she was here!" Shane snapped looking at both Nate and Caitlyn

"Yeah." They both said in a monotone at the same time.

"How could you…You!" he lunged for Nate's throat. Caitlyn and I screamed. He began choking him when Big Rob, pulled him off Nate.

"HOW COULD YOU NATE! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!" he screamed, his face turning a plum purple.

"SAME WITH YOU CAITLYN! YOU WERE TALKING WITH HER ALL ALONG WERENT YOU!" Shane's voice snapped, getting louder as he yelled at Caitlyn. I stared in shock, Shane never yelled at Caitlyn. Well the Shane I knew before I left.

"ENOUGH!" We all looked over to Big Rob who had yelled.

"Whatever I am going to get ready for the party tonight." Shane stormed out of the room, with Big Rob on his tail. We heard the door slam, and we walked to the window where we saw Shane's sports car speeding out of the drive way.

"There's a party tonight?" I asked Caity and Nate in a curious tone.

"Yeah, for Shane's new album." Caitlyn answered in a questioning mood. Like she knew something was up.

"Okay. Sorry guys I gotta go." They both mumbled their goodbyes. I hopped into my car, driving off. I was going to crash Shane Greys fun. And he had no idea it was coming.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**7 reviews for next chapter! It will be way longer promise! Quicker I get reviews quicker I update!**

**Review and I will give you some more good stories if you like!**

**1. Fav part?**

**2. Hated part?**

**3. What do you want to see. **


	5. Meant to be 3

**I DONT OWN CAMP ROCK!:(**

**Sorry I tryed but they wouldn't let me buy it lol!**

**MissApple17-I'm glad! I hope you like this chapter! I loved tricking you last one haha. **

**NverSayNver- No problem its a great story! and Thank You!**

**kaitlyn99-Thank you! HAHA! Pleasee update your story!**

**going places-Thank You! I hope this chap has more Naitlyn!**

* * *

**Previously on Back to Reality**

"Mitch what are you doing here I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?" Nate said clearly surprised that I was there, also forgetting that he knew where I was, while Shane was still clueless.

"You knew she was here!" Shane snapped looking at both Nate and Caitlyn

"Yeah." They both said in a monotone at the same time.

"How could you…You!" he lunged for Nate's throat. Caitlyn and I screamed. He began choking him when Big Rob, pulled him off Nate.

"HOW COULD YOU NATE! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!" he screamed, his face turning a plum purple.

"SAME WITH YOU CAITLYN! YOU WERE TALKING WITH HER ALL ALONG WERENT YOU!" Shane's voice snapped, getting louder as he yelled at Caitlyn. I stared in shock, Shane never yelled at Caitlyn. Well the Shane I knew before I left.

"ENOUGH!" We all looked over to Big Rob who had yelled.

"Whatever I am going to get ready for the party tonight." Shane stormed out of the room, with Big Rob on his tail. We heard the door slam, and we walked to the window where we saw Shane's sports car speeding out of the drive way.

"There's a party tonight?" I asked Caity and Nate in a curious tone.

"Yeah, for Shane's new album." Caitlyn answered in a questioning mood. Like she knew something was up.

"Okay. Sorry guys I gotta go." They both mumbled their goodbyes. I hopped into my car, driving off. I was going to crash Shane Greys fun. And he had no idea it was coming.

* * *

**SHANES POV**

What the hell! I drove off my property furious! Nate and Caitlyn knew the entire time where she was! I expected it from Caitlyn, I mean she wouldn't just let her best friend go missing, and have no idea where she was. BUT SERIOUSLY! It could have been some simple conversation from Nate, my brother; that went like this, 'Hey, Shane. Buddy. Pal. Umm, I thought I should tell you that I found out Caity knows where Mitchie is, or where she's been for the past five years. Apparently she has been in contact with her since, well actually around the time she left. I know that she left you but I thought you should know because I know how much you love her.'

Or Caitlyn, my supposed friend could have said; 'Hey Shane. I know you have been missing Mitchie and I know she doesn't want me to tell you this but I know where she is. You might be wondering why she left, but I can't tell you, I'm not even supposed to tell you this. But you're my friend so I knew I had to tell you the truth, please don't be mad. And before I leave you might want to know she's in rehab.' Yeah Shane because that would blow over so well. I thought sarcastically. If they even knew she was there.

That's another thing that bugged the hell out of me. SHE WENT TO REHAB! REHAB! A PLACE WHERE RECORDS WERE KEPT! SO HOW THE HELL WAS I NOT ABLE TO FIND HER! Secondly, why-NO! What in the world possessed her to go to a rehab facility, and how long was she there. I knew one thing was for sure, before she left she would be answering every single one of my questions, even if it killed her.

I sat in my car beyond pissed at everything that was going on in my life. I had no idea that I had arrived at my destination, well you can hardly call it a destination because I had no idea where I had been driving to. I looked around at the familiar scene. The water was glistening, with the sun beginning to set, while the moon was in the sky. I got out of the car, walking slowly to the beach. Where I sat down and began examining my life, over the past few hours. There sitting in the same exact place they were before were the cabins. I got up from out of the sand and walked over to the water, I took my shoes off allowing for my feet to be consumed by water. I looked over to the side of my body. Yupp, canoes. CampRock Canoes. I loved this place, this was the place I met her, the place that changed my life. I began strumming my guitar, to a song I wrote a while ago.

Y_ou've warned me that you were gonna leave_

_I never thought that you would really go_

_I was blind but baby now I see_

_Broke your heart but now I know_  
_That I was being such a fool_

_And I didn't deserve you_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I don't know if I'll get up_

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But I'm dying without your love_  
_Begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_'Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_  
_Looking at the letter that you left(The letter that you left, will I ever get you back?)_

_Wondering if I'll ever get you back(Ooh ah, ooh ah, ooh ah, ooh ah)_  
_Dreaming about when I'll see you next(When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back?)_

_Knowing that I never will forget(I won't forget, I won't forget)_  
_That I was being such a fool_

_And I still don't deserve you_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I don't know if I'll get up_

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

_'Cause I'm dying without your love, yeah_  
_Begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_'Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_  
_So tell me what we're fighting for_

_'Cause we know that the truth means so much more_

_'Cause you would if you could, don't lie_  
_'Cause I'll give everything that I've got left_

_To show you I mean what I have said_

_I know I was such a fool but I can't live without you_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Don't know if I'll get up_

_I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But I'm dying without your love_  
_I'm begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_'Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you, yeah_  
_Don't wanna fall asleep(Don't wanna fall asleep)_

_'Cause I don't know if I'll get up(Who knows if I'll get up)_

_I don't wanna cause a scene_

_'Cause I'm dying without your love, yeah_  
_I'm begging to hear your voice(Let me hear your voice)_

_Tell me you love me too(Tell me you love me too)_

_'Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

I stayed at CampRock for about an hour before I decided to return back to reality. My hectic life. I drove silently back to town, and to my party. I had to meet Ashley. Greene. My date. For the party.

"Hey" Ashley called walking over to me. I quickly looked over her body, (Pic on profile) she was wearing a plum purple dress that ended just above the knee. It had these ruffle like things, and a halter like neck. Her hare was a natural wave, and she had a pair of back heels and a clutch. She looked cute no doubt about it. She leant over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I noticed Nate and Caitlyn looking at me, both shaking their head, disgust clear on their face.

"Hey, you look great." I replied giving her a hug, and returning her kiss.

"Same to you! This party is great. Thank you so much for inviting me." She had the biggest smile on her face. I placed my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"No problem. This night will be fun lets enjoy it," I thought to myself. This night was gonna be fun. I didn't care how hard I had to act to make it that way.

* * *

**CAITLYN AND NATES POV**

Caitlyn and Nate both sat at the booth by the pool table, and bar. Both of them had been enjoying the night and each others company.

"So what do you think about the whole Smitchie situation?" Nate asked with worry clear in his voice.

"Umm... I don't know exactly. I mean-actually I need to tell you something first." Caitlyn reached over to Nate, grabbing his hand in hers, "I am sorry. I am sorry that I lied to you about her. Well about everything. I should not have kept it a secret that I had been talking to Mitch for all these years. Shane and you both deserved the right to know the truth. I hurt Shane, and I hurt you. She was like a sister to you. I knew you were both worried, about her, and I was wrong to keep it a secret from you both. I am so sorry." She rambled on, clearly upset that she had kept this a secret from him. She had unknowingly allowed for tears to escape.

Nate reached over and began to rub his fingers over her face, wiping away her tears. "Caity, please don't be hard on yourself. I understand why you acted the way you did. You did it under Mitchie's wishes. You did what she wanted, never be upset about that."

"Okay. Umm… Nate I have to tell you something." Nate nodded his head for her to continue, "Mitchie went to rehab"

"Caity! Why?"

"You can't tell anyone, I'm telling you this! Okay so when she left Shane, and after she lost the baby, she became depressed. Like very depressed. To the point she started to cut herself, and she stopped eating, she was there for about 6 months a–Nate, why is Shane here with Ashley Greene?" Caitlyn was frantic about everything as she explained to Nate. Suddenly her mood changed, and became angered. She caught Nate's eyes, looking at him, then back at Shane.

Nate turned to the direction that Caitlyn was looking, to spot Shane. Surely enough it confirmed what Caitlyn had been saying. There stood Shane with the most sought after model Ashley Greene. She was a tall brunette, with a lot of blonde high and low lights. She was kind of like a stick. No curves what so ever.

Both Caitlyn and Nate were disgusted with the sight. Shane hit an all time low. They couldn't help but think of how glad they both were that Mitchie wasn't her to witness this sight. Nate glared at Shane, who was practically smirking. Anger evident in his eyes. Shane turned around ignoring them both.

"Wow! What was that about? I am so glad Mitchie isn't here." Cait replied

"I have no idea. But I have to agree with you, that was so messed up. For somebody who was worried about finding his wife for five years. He sure as hell don't act like it." Nate replied shaking his head.

"I hope she doesn't see anything pertaining to this." She grabbed Nate's hand, sighing.

"Pertaining to what?" The both turned around gasping at what they saw.

* * *

**MITCHIES POV**

I drove back to my apartment, quickly getting changed. I knew that tonight was going to be interesting. No matter how hard I had to make it. He WOULD sign those divorce papers if it killed him. I hurridly rushed, getting into my Camaro. I drove quickly to the place where the party was held. I knew I would have trouble getting in so I was completely prepared to use the I'm Mitchie Grey speech. I quickly got in the line to be let into the party. I was waiting, and waiting, when I heard "next!"

"Name please?" The guy asked, he was huge, bodyguard like.

"Mitchie-" I was quickly interrupted. It kinda irritated me.

"Mitchie Torres!?" he shouted loudly, causing everybody to look and look and then gasp at me.

"Yupp. That's me." Okay sue me, I didn't care I was kinda giving this guy a sarcastic attitude.

"Oh my! Its so nice to meet you! My kids loved you!" he was smiling at me, as he marked my hand with a marker, using an invisible pen.

I quickly pulled out a piece of paper from my clutch, and wrote on it

'Hey guys! Its me Mitchie! Just wanted to say hi! I heard you guys were fans of mine so just wanted to say hi! You guys rock! Thanks for supporting me, Mitchie Torres.'

"Here" I said handing him the piece of paper.

He looked at it smiling, and then replied with a 'thank you.' Letting me into the club I looked around, this place was crazy! I turned to walk up the stairs when my phone buzzed interrupting me. I answered it.

I smiled into the phone, happily, "I love you! I love you!"

"Are you sitting down?"

"What, why is something wrong?"

"I just picked up the New York Magazine, and I quote 'that cool breathe of fresh air blowing through fashion week, was the soon to be household name of Michelle Torres. Fashion insiders have labeled her the next big one."

I gasped, with excitement. My mouth hanging slightly agape. "Oh my god the next big one. God honey I needed that, almost as much as I needed you." I finished slightly upset.

"What is that?" he asked referring to the music, I quickly remembered I was at Shane's party.

"The sound of my past."

"Have fun." I could hear the happiness in his voice.

I giggled back, "Okay bye." I quickly hung up and began walking.

I walked up the flight of stairs, looking round and surely enough this was where the head of the party was.

_I'm hot, you're cold_

_You go around like you know_

_Who I am, but you don't_

_You've got me on my toes_  
_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_C'mon girl_  
_I fell so fast_

_Can't hold myself back_

_High heels, red dress_

_All by yourself, gotta catch my breath_  
_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_  
_Walk in the room all I can see is you_

_Oh, you're starin' me down I know you feel it too_  
_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_  
_Slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

"Bang down the hatchet boys! Trouble just walked back into my life. If it isn't my favorite daughter in life." I turned my head to see none other than Denise. My mother-in-law. I stood there like an idiot, waiting for her to catch up with me.

"Honey bring that pretty face over here and give me a hug." She quickly walked over to me, giving me the biggest hug, when she pulled away I held my hand up.

"Soon to be ex-daughter-in-law." I rolled my eyes.

She grabbed my hand, studying my ring, "Ooooohoo! Who's the lucky guy?"

"His names Jake, he's in politics." I looked at her, as she was still looking at my ring. Like seriously. Its just a ring!

"Ah! He's got my vote." She replied letting go of my hand, smiling. She grabbed my face

"Good to see you baby girl. Well I gotta go. Talk to you later." She replied smiling while walking off.

"Okay." I mumbled to myself. I continued walking around until I found the bar. "I'd like a sex on a beach. Thanks." The guy quickly made my drink. I walked off in search for Shane tonight was going to be fun.

"MITCHIE!" I held my hands up to my ears. Turning around to find Peggy, Tess, and Ella.

"Hey guys." I replied smiling.

"Oh my gosh its been like forever!" Tess replied squealing.

"Yeah it has!" I replied, in a bored tone, trying my best to show enthusiasm.

"Oh my well look at you, you look great!" Peggy smiled

"Thank you! So do you, all of you!" It was true they looked great.

"So how's the music career going?" Tess asked as we all sat down in a booth.

"Oh it hasn't, I haven't had anything to do with music in about 4 years. I design clothes now."

"Oh my! That's so cool but why!?" Ella asked squealing.

"Reasons. I'll tell you about it some other time. But umm… can I catch up with you sometime later?"

"Definitely!" They all screamed walking off. I looked around the room and saw Nate and Caitlyn, I thought to myself why not talk, I cant find Shane.

I heard Caity say, "I hope she doesn't see anything pertaining to this."

"Pertaining to what?" I interrupted. Both of them looked at me in shock. I laughed.

"Wow. Mitch you look great." Nate spoke out instantly.

"Thanks. So whats up?"

"Nothing." They both spoke quickly. Weird.

"Okay?" Something was so up.

"So Mitch, Caity was just telling me something." I nodded telling him to continue, while drinking my drink. "She said you went to rehab." I looked at him wide-eyed, almost spitting out my drink. I looked at Caitlyn in disbelief, well I didn't care Nate would find out, especially if he saw my tattoos. I hid them when I came here with an airbrush, to cover, so nobody knew I was in rehab except a few people.

"Yeah." I stammered out, after I recovered from shock.

"So, can you explain it to me?"

"Nate, as much as I want to, No. This is a party we celebrate here, I promise I will tell you, but can we do it like tomorrow. I promise ill tell you everything."

"Sure." He replied happily, with a huge grin on his face.

I spotted Shane over by the pool table, I quickly got up, but not before mumbling an I gotta go, to Caity and Nate.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

"Mind if I join you?" Mitchie said walking over to Shane.

"Actually we do." He said turning around. He gulped. (PIC ON PROFILE)

She looked HOT! He was clearly in discomfort, although he would never let Mitchie see that. She was wearing a tight black, pink, and purple dress. It ended about two inches below her butt. Shane swallowed hard. It was skin tight. The top was pink, with a purple halter, showing quite a bit of cleavage, and with a purple belt under her bust. From there down was all black except the bottom hem. Her perfectly tanned skin, glowed perfectly in it. She was wearing silver bracelets, and black stilettos. Her hair was curled, accenting the brown and blonde.

"You must be Shane's hot date" She said in a snappy tone.

"I'm Ashley" she replied smiling reaching out to shake Mitchie's hand. Aww how sweet. NOT!

"I'm Mitchie, Shane's snotty, yankity, bitch wife who he refuses to divorce" Mitchie replied pulling her hand away, and putting her drink in it, to display her engagement ring. "Although I'm engaged to another man." She smirked as Shane tensed up seeing the ring.

"Oh. My. Look at the size of that thing." Ashley replied pulling my hand closer to her face. Mitchie let a smirk cover my face again, looking Shane dead in the eye.

"MITCHIE!" She turned around to see Jason

"HEY JASE!" She smiled jumping up on his, to give him a big hug.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE SHE DIDN"T GREET THAT WAY?" Shane practically yelled.

"Basically," Mitchie smirked looking back at him.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Ashley replied getting up and walking out of the room. Shane rolled his eyes, clearly pissed, at Mitchie, he resumed playing his game.

"Why do you make me be mean to you?" Mitchie asked setting her drink on the table. Shane picked, it up finishing the rest of her drink.

"That's seriously disgusing." She said to him, looking at her drink.

"Its just like kissing." He replied smirking. "Oh your on to strong drinks now, instead of those girly ones."

"1. That's still gross, because I would never kiss you again in a million years." A bunch of burns were heard through the room. "2. Of course I needed something stronger, I have to deal with you!" She spat, glaring at him.

"Need I remind you, you used to love kissing me!" he shot back smirking.

"That's why I left you." She shot back. He cringed, staying quiet.

* * *

They continued to play pool all of them, about 2 hours later. Mitchie was beyond drunk, having drunk 2 sex on a beach, 5 shots of vodka, 3 of whiskey, a long island ice tea, and 4 shots of Aftershock. Finally Nate told the bartender to stop serving her drinks. Everybody was surprised she could hold her liquor that well. Hell Shane had been drinking way longer than Mitchie and couldn't hold half of that.

Mitchie and Shane were that last one playing. Against each other.

"So Shane you gonna divorce her, or what?" Jason asked, clearly interested. He and many people here wanted them to work out their differences and get back together god know they were soul mates.

"Well, I thought about it, I mean, she waited five years, a couple days wont kill her, unfortunately." He cocked his eyebrow. There were a few laughs throughout the room.

"Like its gonna make a difference." Mitchie replied with nothing but attitude.

"You might like to know, here, your boy Jake-" Sander replied shaking his head, when Shane interrupted him.

"Heyy, hey, let her think what she wants Sander, she made her mind up about me a long time ago."

"Some things never change." She pushed through the group.

"Okay, Shane its you and Mitch, clutch time. MadisonSquareGarden, we need that beautiful, 6 encores." Everyone clapped and smiled except Mitchie. Shane was smirking.

"Member that Mitch?" Jason replied happily bobbing his head.

"How can I forget? That's the night Shane got me pregnant." She stated factly, turning her gaze to Shane.

Shane's face instantly dropped, "why don't you go public with that shit."

"Oh please." Mitchie replied walking off to the dance floor, not wobbling one bit. Surprising everyone. She had way to much to drink, and that should be impossible. (Suggest listening to drop it low by Ester Dean)

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

The group followed Mitchie, who began dancing.

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

Mitchie walked up, and began moving her hips, sexily.

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it_  
_This is for Polow's bitches, for money making bitches_

_All my ladies, throw your hands in the airI got Patron in my cup and I don't give a fuck_

_The baddest bitch in the club right here_

Shane tensed up when a guy walked up to her and they started dancing.

_They wanna see me drop it, drop it, drop it_

_Wanna pop it, pop it, pop it, shake that ass on the floor_

_You wanna see me shake it, shake it, shake it_

_Yeah, you like it, like it, like it when I drop it real low_

Mitchie's hips were moving sexily, Shane gulped trying to contol himself.  
_Yeah boy, you like that_

_I can tell that you like that_

_Yeah boy, you love it when my booty goes_

_Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it_  
_I can't stop staring at your body_

_Put my hands on your body, you sexy fo' sho'_

_You the real deal kinda hotty_

_Come and ride in my Bugatti_

_Girl, come drop it low_  
_Yeah girl, I like that_

_You can tell that I like that_

_Yeah girl, I love that when your booty goes_

Mitchie had turned around so her face was no longer facing the guy. Instead her back was up against his chest. There was absolutely no gap in between the two. She was grinding on him. Her dress, as short as it was, began riding up her leg getting shorter and shorter. Shane stared at the image in-front of him, shaking. Trying with all his might not to go over there, and a) take her for himself. And b) beat this guy.

Caitlyn and Nate stared in shock. This definitely wasn't the Mitchie they knew. She would never lower herself to these standards, of party girls. It was totally against her morals.

_Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it_  
_Move that ass around_

_Move that ass around_

_Move that ass around_

_Move that ass around_

_Low girl, drop it, drop it_

They both continued to dance like this, leaving everyone speechless. Little miss perfect, wasn't so perfect any longer. Although they both knew she grew up alot. They had never expected this from her, she was like Americas Sweetheart The guy turned around, and everyone gasped. It was only one person Chad Dylan Cooper. He put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. To anyone looking at the two it was like they were having sex on the dance floor.

'Wow that drink did her wonders' Caitlyn thought.

_Move that ass around_

_Move that ass around_

_Move that ass around_

_Move that ass around_

_Low girl, drop it, drop it_  
_He say he like the way my booty, booty, booty popped_

_He say he like the way my booty, booty booty rocked_

_He say he like the way my booty, booty, booty dropped_

_Drop, drop, drop_  
_Girl I like the way your booty, booty, booty popped_

_Girl I like the way your booty, booty, booty dropped_

_Girl I like the way your booty, booty, booty_

_Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl(Move that ass around)_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_  
_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

* * *

**SHANES POV**

Shane stared at Mitchie in shock, as she was grinding up on none other that Chad Dylan Cooper, his-hers, well there enemy. She hated actually despised to no end. The song had ended. And before anyone could comprehend Shane dragged, her out the door, tossing her over his shoulder, throwing his jacket on top of her to cover her butt. Since he dress was so short, sure to have gone up, being on his shoulder. Mitchie had passed out, by the time they reached the car.

He silently drove to the house thinking of all the fun, that they both had. Especially over the years. From there meeting, to their wedding, there child, to Mitchie getting a recording contract, then her disappearing.

I got through the gates of my estates. And opened my house door, before running back to the car, grabbing Mitchie, carrying her bridal style into the house. I quickly brought her up to my room, laying her down in the covering her up. I looked at the precious angel sleeping in my bed, once again.

I began walking out of our bedroom, I shed a tear, picking up the divorce papers signing them. When the words escaped my mouth. "They say if you love something set it free, if it comes back to you it was mean to be."

* * *

**SOOO?**

**What do you think?**

**so 10 for next chap!**

**1) Questions?**

**2)Did you like it?**

**3) what you want to see.**


	6. Far Away

**I do not own Camp Rock.**

**JemiLover101-Thank you! I cryed to! Btw love Kidnapped!**

**Sonny-Mimicutehotgirl- Definately**

**MissApple17-It will happen i promise. Just give it time! **

**Random-Rebecca- Here's a hit. This story does ****_not_**** follow T. Swifts We Are Never Getting Back Together;)**

**KoalaLynny-Thank You!**

**kaitlyn99- Not a T. Swift promise! LOL. And its okay you updated haha!**

**Random Stuff xxxxxxx-Glad you want to read more of my writing!**

**StrangelyBeautiful3-Why thank you! And I recommend the movie if you haven't seen it!**

**My guest_Wooww_-You will I promise**

**Done babbling! Read on! HAHA!**

* * *

**Previously on Back to Reality**

**SHANES POV **

Shane stared at Mitchie in shock, as she was grinding up on none other that Chad Dylan Cooper, his-hers, well there enemy. She hated actually despised to no end. The song had ended. And before anyone could comprehend Shane dragged, her out the door, tossing her over his shoulder, throwing his jacket on top of her to cover her butt. Since he dress was so short, sure to have gone up, being on his shoulder. Mitchie had passed out, by the time they reached the car.

He silently drove to the house thinking of all the fun, that they both had. Especially over the years. From there meeting, to their wedding, there child, to Mitchie getting a recording contract, then her disappearing.

I got through the gates of my estates. And opened my house door, before running back to the car, grabbing Mitchie, carrying her bridal style into the house. I quickly brought her up to my room, laying her down in the covering her up. I looked at the precious angel sleeping in my bed, once again.

I began walking out of our bedroom, I shed a tear, picking up the divorce papers signing them. When the words escaped my mouth. "They say if you love something set it free, if it comes back to you it was mean to be."

* * *

**MITCHIES POV**

I woke up in a daze. Sitting up slowly, I got dizzy. My head was pounding, beyond compare. I looked around the slightly familiar room. It was huge, the bed could easily fit 6 people. I couldn't remember my hotel room being this extravagant, but maybe I was just imagining things. I knew something wasn't right. I ran my hands through my messy hair, which was still slightly curly. I was also still wearing my dress from last night. My head was still pounding as I got up out of the bed, and walked over to the bathroom. Don't even bother asking me how I knew where it was, because I was clueless. I closed the door, seeing various hair products on the counter. Men's hair products to be exact, with a few bottles of women's. Just like the ones that I bought, hu, this definitely was my hotel room. Okay who did I bring back with me? Obviously nobody since they weren't in my hotel room. I opened the sink vanity, hoping to find some Aspirin or Tylenol, to numb my hangover. As I was looking through the cabinet I found something that made me gasp. Well actually two things. My wedding picture with Shane, and our rings, on a keychain.

"Oh. My. God." It registered I was at Shane's.

He kept it? I would have bet that he sold them or something. I put them both back in the vanity, grabbing two aspirins, and taking them. I slowly walked two the door, opening it, walking down to the kitchen, I needed to get some water or something. Ignoring everything around me, instantly knowing where to go, I went to the cabinet holding the cups. Turning around I walked over to the coffee pot, pouring myself coffee.

"Got a hell of a hangover don't you." I spun around to see Shane smirking. Wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pajama pants. His muscles in full view. Stop thinking about that Mitchie your getting married.

I rubbed my hands through my hair sighing, "Tell me something I don't know." My headache was slowly, very slowly dissipating.

"Feel better. Well I gotta go. So… Uhh, I'll see you around." He said, his voice was laced sadness. Which was weird, because I was only hung over, he had no reason to be upset about that.

"Yeah.. Sure… Uhh Shane?" I had to talk to tell him

"Yes?"

"Thank you" I smiled. Despite what I did to him, he was sweet, and still cared to bring me home.

"No problem." He turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Then it clicked I knew why Shane was so upset I had promised to tell him, and Nate, why I had been in rehab, but I never said anything to him.

A little while later I walked up to the room to grab my stuff so I could leave, and go back to the hotel to change. I hadn't noticed when I woke up, but lying on the bed, were signed divorce papers. He signed them? So that's why he was so distant today.

I decided it was time to tell everyone, so I sent a quick text to them all.

'Meet me at 3, at the Lake'

I arrived back at the hotel, but not before sending off my divorce papers to Mr. Beuferd. (pronounced bu-ferd). I hopped in the shower read to meet the all.

* * *

NATES AND CAITLYNS POV

Shock. Pure shock ran through us, it was completely unexpected for Mitchie to act this way. It was clearly evident to us both, that neither of them were going to give up without a fight. Mitchie wouldn't stop until Shane signed the divorce papers so she could marry this guy. What was his name? John, Josh, Jess, Jeremy, Jake? Yupp, that was it Jake, I guess he was like running for president or something. Then you had Shane who wouldn't stop until he had Mitchie back, hell I couldn't blame him, he looked for her for years, although Caity knew the entire time. We both knew Shane wouldn't sign the papers, as much as she wanted him to. It would be a cold day in hell, when that happened.

Caity was in the room, getting ready for the day. Caitlyn had just finished applying her make-up much to Nate's disapproval, he always said that she looked better without it. Her phone went off.

_"PING"_

_Message from _

_Mitchie Torres BFF!J_

_'Meet me at 3, at the Lake'_

Nate was sitting in the living room watching the news. Waiting for Caitlyn to come down so they could leave and go finish their plans. He was interrupted when his phone went off.

_'BEEP'_

_Message from_

_Sister Mitchie_

_'Meet me at 3, at the Lake'_

"CAITLYN!"

"NATE!"

Both of them ran from the rooms they were in, breathing heavily as they met each other at the stairs.

"Did you?" They replied at the same time.

"Yeah." They both chuckled

Nate sat down on the stairs before replying, "What do you think its about?"

She sighed before running her hands through her hair. "Honestly... I have absolutely no idea."

"We are going to go, right?" Nate said in a curious tone.

Caitlyn just looked at him like he was an idiot, eyeing him with a look that said 'how dumb can you be?'

"Don't give me that look Gellar!" He never called her Gellar except when he was teasing her.

"You don't ask stupid questions, you don't get stupid answers." She smirked, eyes sparkling.

"Firstly you didn't answer." He shot back knowingly

"Okay. We'll call this a tie. Anyways yes we are going, because Mitchie would never have us go back there, hell she wouldn't go back there if it wasn't important." She spoke while thinking 'she defiantly wouldn't go back to the place her wedding took place at', "So yes we are." Getting up off the stairs putting her shoes on. Nate followed close behind, as they prepared themselves for the 2 hour drive.

* * *

JASONS POV

I woke up looking out my apartment doors. Birds. Birds. BIRDS! There were birds everywhere! I was surprised the birds were all in the bird house Mitchie helped me build, a long time ago. Well before she married Shane. But they never came to this bird house, when Mitchie left they left two. I decided to start getting ready and stop procrastinating. OHH! I used a big word. I smiled at that. I was actually very intelligent, little did everyone else know.

_'CHIRP! CHIRP!'_ I picked up my phone from the table, realizing someone messaged me.

_Message From_

_Mitchie Mouse_

_'Meet me at 3, at the Lake'_

Ohh! Maybe we are going to go swimming. Just kidding. I knew it was something else, Mitchie definitely hated that place, I knew it was important. I rushed out the door knowing that the drive to the lake was at least two hours long.

* * *

SHANES POV

I was at Starbucks, sitting at a booth, knowing I was supposed to head to the studio over a half an hour ago. Ignoring everything. I sat there drinking my Caramel Macchiato. I would have stayed at the house drinking my coffee, but I couldn't. No with Mitchie there. Not with knowing that I signed my wife away. Little did I know a few tears escaped my eyes, as I sat there thinking of what I did last night.

'You gave her happiness.' I told myself

_Taking way your own. You know the truth. _

'At least she'll be happy.'

_No she won't be, that guy is not you._

'Just shut up! I made up my mind, and she's made up her's.'

_Denial_ my conscience sang.

"Shut-" I was interrupted

The words 'This is Me!' sang from my phone.

Message From

WifeJ

The background picture of Mitchie and I sleeping in bed. In the black and white picture, she was laying down with her head on the pillow; I was laying beside her, with my hair slightly messed up. My arm was draped over her waist, holding her protectively; my head was resting on her back. Both of our rings, glistening in the picture. Don't ask how it was taken, because it was 100 percent an accident.

I opened the message

_ 'Meet me at 3, at the Lake'_

The lake? Why would she want to go there? It now held no importance to her. But you know whatever, if I could keep a friendship with her, I would do what ever I could if that meant going there I would do it. I rushed to my car, in a rush to meet her.

* * *

NO ONES POV

Shane was the first one to arrive at the lake, about a half an hour early. Unknowing that other people besides him were coming as well. He knew he was early so he went out to the dock, and started playing some cords to a song he had written the day he realized she came back to get a divorce.

This time, this place

Misused, mistakes.

Too long, too late

Who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance, just one breathe

Just in case there's just one left

Cause you know

You know, you know

That I loved you, I have loved you along

And I miss you been far away for far to long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

One my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

Cause with you I'd withstand

All of it to hold your hand

I'd give it all, I'd give for us

Give anything but I wont give up

Cause you know, you know

You know

That I loved you, I have loved you along

And I miss you been far away for far to long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away, been far away for far too long

So far away, been far away for far too long

But you know

You know, you know

I wanted I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed I needed to hear you say

I love you; I have loved you all along

And I forgive you for being away for far too long

So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me never let me go

Hold on to me. Never let me go hold on to me, never let me go

Little did Shane know Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason had arrived like thirty seconds later, all coming to conclusion it was definitely important if they were all there, and so was Shane. They all listened to the song as he played aww struck. When he finished they all let out a slight applause.

"Good song, buddy" Nate said walking up to him, patting him on the back with the other two not far behind.

"Why so depressing?" Jase asked. Way to ruin a mood dude.

They all looked at Jase weirdly that song was far from depressing.

"What made you decide to write it?" Caitlyn piped in

Shane replied in an obvious tone, "Mitchie, when she came back"

"So does that mean you gonna go after her?" Nate asked hope lacing his voice; it was like taking a five year old into a candy store excited.

"Nope, I signed the divorce papers today." He said walking over to the edge, running his feet through the water.

"WHAT!" Jason and Caitlyn yelled

"WHY!?" screamed nearly pushing him into the lake.

"It's what she wants, and I am going to try and make her happy. If she's happy with this guy, then I am going to let her be, although it hurts me. It's right for her."

Caitlyn walked up to Shane sitting by him, Jason and Nate followed her actions, before she spoke, "I know how hard that was for you. Thank you Shane. Thank you for letting her be happy."

All he did was smile back at her, unable to trust his voice, as he knew he would break down if he spoke.

"So any idea why we were all called here?" Nate spoke up.

"I doubt you do." All four of them turned around to see Mitchie walking down to them on the dock. "I see you're all early."

"Yeah, Mitch why are we here?" Jason asked confused.

"Well as promised I am going to tell you guys all about how I ended up in rehab, unless you want me to leave?" She asked the last part in a form of a question unsure.

"NO!" They all yelled at once.

"Okay. So I have to start from the beginning," she let out a huge breathe, " It all started when…."

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Why was Mitchie in rehab?**

**8 reviews for next chap!**


	7. Asking for help

**I dont own Camp Rock**

**StrangelyBeautiful3-keeping you interested!**

**BubblegumPenguins-Thank you!**

**kaitlyn99-Haha I am updating haha. **

**JemiLover101-I'm sorry! Dont hate me!**

**JovaticNEMI fan-Thank You!**

**Random-Rebecca-Thank you!:)**

**MissApple17-Sorry I lovee cliffy's! You will get a hint into why she went to rehab by the end of this chap.**

**JemiSmitchie4ever20-Writing more today!**

**going places-I'm trying! Haha. There will be more soon!**

**I LOVEED YOUR REVIEWS! **

**Twelve in less than a day! You amaze me!**

**Sorry its kinda short, but I had to update!**

**Next chapter will be alot longer! Promise if i get my review quota!;)**

* * *

**Previously on Back To Reality**

So far away, been far away for far too long

So far away, been far away for far too long

But you know

You know, you know

I wanted I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed I needed to hear you say

I love you; I have loved you all along

And I forgive you for being away for far too long

So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me never let me go

Hold on to me. Never let me go hold on to me, never let me go

Little did Shane know Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason had arrived like thirty seconds later, all coming to conclusion it was definitely important if they were all there, and so was Shane. They all listened to the song as he played aww struck. When he finished they all let out a slight applause.

"Good song, buddy" Nate said walking up to him, patting him on the back with the other two not far behind.

"Why so depressing?" Jase asked. Way to ruin a mood dude.

They all looked at Jase weirdly that song was far from depressing.

"What made you decide to write it?" Caitlyn piped in

Shane replied in an obvious tone, "Mitchie, when she came back"

"So does that mean you gonna go after her?" Nate asked hope lacing his voice; it was like taking a five year old into a candy store excited.

"Nope, I signed the divorce papers today." He said walking over to the edge, running his feet through the water.

"WHAT!" Jason and Caitlyn yelled

"WHY!?" screamed nearly pushing him into the lake.

"It's what she wants, and I am going to try and make her happy. If she's happy with this guy, then I am going to let her be, although it hurts me. It's right for her."

Caitlyn walked up to Shane sitting by him, Jason and Nate followed her actions, before she spoke, "I know how hard that was for you. Thank you Shane. Thank you for letting her be happy."

All he did was smile back at her, unable to trust his voice, as he knew he would break down if he spoke.

"So any idea why we were all called here?" Nate spoke up.

"I doubt you do." All four of them turned around to see Mitchie walking down to them on the dock. "I see you're all early."

"Yeah, Mitch why are we here?" Jason asked confused.

"Well as promised I am going to tell you guys all about how I ended up in rehab, unless you want me to leave?" She asked the last part in a form of a question unsure.

"NO!" They all yelled at once.

"Okay. So I have to start from the beginning," she let out a huge breathe, " It all started when…."

* * *

Okay. So I have to start from the beginning," she let out a huge breathe, "It all started when I left Shane for being an asshole."

"I am not an asshole!" Shane shouted glaring at Mitchie

"Yes you are man." Nate said patting his shoulder.

"Whatever. And its not my fault she left, it was her freaking decision." He mumbled so no one else heard.

"Are you going to let me talk or keep mumbling incoherent words?" Over with everyone else to the picnic table, near by.

They all nodded there heads.

"So I left, and went to Caitlyn and Nate's; I left shortly after because I couldn't stand being there. I knew that Shane was bound to come home soon, and I couldn't deal with him. Especially after everything I couldn't feel that it was my fault. I was blamed for everything and I couldn't take it. So I left."

The table was still quiet, you could have heard a pin drop from miles away. Mitchie just sighed, looking at Shane who was at the verge of tears.

"So I left, and went to a hotel for the night. I knew better than to get one in L.A so I drove to Las Vegas,-"

"Vegas, like Sin City?" Jason asked surprised.

"Yes Jason" She laughed back

"Okay back to it. So I went to Vegas and stayed there for like two days. Hiding in my hotel room, because hey I was Mitchie Torres-well Grey, but it was still my label name as Torres. Anyway, everywhere I went I would be noticed and I knew that. So I stayed put until it was absolutely sure I was able to leave."

Everyone was in shock except for Caitlyn although Mitchie never told her where she was when she left, it was a place she knew she would go to. I mean who would look for Americas Sweetheart in SinCity. Nobody.

"I had shut my phone off, so it wasn't traceable, and every once in a while I could turn it on. My phone was completely blown up by all of you. And I was beyond mad, I get to turn it off and my cell phone started to ring.

FLASHBACK AS SHE IS TELLING THE STORY

"My cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID seeing Cait, so I hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mitch! Where are you? When I woke up you were gone and your stuff too. Did you go back to the house? Why didn't you wake me up to tell me?" She said in one breath.

"Cait, calm down and take a deep breath. I'm safe I promise. I just. I didn't want to wake you up that early in the morning, plus I didn't want to give you a chance to try to stop me from leaving." I said.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you leave? You cannot run away! You have to work things out with Shane not leave when he's in New York!" She screamed at me through the phone.

"Cait, I needed to get away. This is too much for me to handle right now. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone and I mean anyone where I went especially Shane. The only other people that know about me leaving is my parents, and Big Rob. I am going to change my number and delete my e-mail, screen name, and cancel my credit card and bank accounts. When I get my new number, e-mail, and screen name I will send them to you in the mail." I said.

"But you cant! This is plain ass crazy. You know Shane doesn't think before he acts. He needs a few days to think it through before he realizes that he was stupid for believing that you would do that to him. Well to both of you. You and I both know that you love him to death. And the same thing goes for him. Leaving would crush him. I understand what he did was wrong, practically pushing you out of your own house. But running away and not telling him is wrong. Just come back. You can't keep this from him. He has a right to know no matter how stupid he is." She said to me.

"I just can't Cait. Please try to understand I need to do this. Respect my wishes and not tell anyone. Promise me." I begged her.

"Okay, just promise me that you will be safe and call me if you need anything and I mean anything." She sighed, knowing that I was never going to change my mind. That was the thing about Shane and I we were both head strong.

"I will. I promise. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I told her.

"Okay, bye Love you!" She said as she hung up the phone.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Mom and Dad had the house that I bought them, down in Dallas, but I couldn't stay in it for a few days they were just finishing the remodel so I was there in Vegas until I could go back. Mom and Dad were still here in L.A. I called them and told them I was leaving, so when you guys called they could lie."

"You were having them lie to me?" Shane asked incredulously, glaring.

"Yes. You were being an ass so I was done and left. So it was finally time for me to go to Dallas. And I needed some help to leave without being recognized and I called Big Rob."

FLASHBACK

'RING! RING! RING!'

"This is Big Rob." I could tell by his voice he was happy, and he obviously didn't look at the caller ID because he didn't freak on me the first chance he got.

"Hey Robbie." I smiled at my nickname for him, "It's me Mitchie."

The line instantly went silent for a few minutes, I honestly thought he hand hung up, or passed out, then he replied "Mitchie Mouse, where are you.

"Look I know you're the guys bodyguard, but I was kind of hoping that you would be able to help me." I asked quietly unsure if he would agree.

"Definitely. What is it?" he asked.

"I'm in Vegas, yes I know, its a bad place to be I understand, but nobody knows I'm here. I am safe though, I'm in my hotel room. But I need an escort to Dallas, I'm gonna stay at my parents, they and Caity know about it, but nobody else." I said quickly, hoping he would agree, although he already had.

"Okay I'll do it. I'll be there in," there was a short pause, I guessed he had just looked at his watch, "6 hours. Although Mitchie you should know that Shane is going crazy with out you here."

"I'm sorry but I can't come back. If he cared, he wouldn't have told me I purposely killed my baby. Do not tell him, you know where I am. "

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Mitchie I-" Shane replied on what looked like the verge of tears.

"No you don't get to do this! You don't get to act like everything was a-okay. You either shut up now, and actually listen to me, or I am done. I will get up and leave, and you will never see me again. We will have absolutely no type of relationship. I will cut you off." She said with enough rage and venom that,

He glared back with a look that could kill, as if to say 'try me,' suddenly realizing what she meant when she said cut you off; his eyes softened, and he nodded his head.

"So Big Rob met me at the hotel. Helping me get to the airport safely. I got to Dallas. And he helped me set everything up, and I got everything changed, credit cards, bank accounts, my address, you know the usual stuff."

"Mitch," Nate spoke up looking at me funny. I nodded for him to continue. Haha, I loved this kid, "If you changed all your cards, and stuff, Shane, and the private investigator would have been able to track the location all your money was transferred to. So how does that work?" Everyone else looked at each other and then me realizing Nate was right.

"Haha. Funny you should ask that. Actually, I had it all, put on an untraceable offshore account. Making it virtually untraceable. I plus I haven't touched it in like three years. I make more than enough money to live on now. So I have no need for it. And if you did decide to check offshore accounts, you would see how the account was inactive for so long, and think I never was in the place anymore." I smiled back at them proud of my wits. Nobody would have though about that.

"That explains it," Shane said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yea. Okay." I said disregarding his comment. "Mom and Dad came down, and I hung out with them. While they were there with me in Dallas, I was feeling really off, I kept having these weird feelings. I was tired all the time, sleeping for sixteen or more hours a day. I ate, and ate, all the time, I was craving, Mexican and Chinese food constantly. I would throw up contantly, I thought it was just because all the food I was eating. Everything was just so messed up so I honestly thought it was just because I was stressed, because stress causes you to do crazy things. And I sure as hell was acting crazy."

Mitchie sighed looking around the table at her friends. Tears started to escape her eyes, her lip quivering.

Nate walked up behind me, placing his arm on my shoulder, giving me a hug for support.

My voice dropped, showing signs of weakness, "I found out I never lost the baby. I was still pregnant." With that everyone gasped at those few words.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**8 reviews for next update!**


	8. Make The World Jealous

**I do not own Camp Rock or Sweet Home Alabama:( sad I agree**

_**YOU GUYS BLEW ME AWAY! 15 reviews in twenty some hours! WOW I LOVE YOU!**_

**brucas224-I am! Right Now!**

**RanxSawa-Thank you! I am glad you like it, and don't think its cliche.**

**Random-Rebecca-Thanks!**

**JemiLover101-You'll see keep reading lol**

**StrangelyBeautiful3-You should understand at the end of this chapter**

**JemiSmitchie4ever20-Yes way!**

**Jovatic NEMI fan-You will see:)**

**going places-Haha glad your dedicated so much you would do that. And yes i love to write cliffys, but I hate reading them. So I tryed to not give this chap a cliffy.**

**MissApple17-Glad you didn't see it coming, I like surprises. Is that a good thing it was surprising where this story was going?**

**Hannah-Thank you!**

**Random Stuff xxxxxxx-Sorry I know you guys hate them!**

**Dont blabbling! Updating as soon as i reach the quota!**

* * *

**Previously on Back to Reality**

"Mitchie I-" Shane replied on what looked like the verge of tears.

"No you don't get to do this! You don't get to act like everything was a-okay. You either shut up now, and actually listen to me, or I am done. I will get up and leave, and you will never see me again. We will have absolutely no type of relationship. I will cut you off." She said with enough rage and venom that,

He glared back with a look that could kill, as if to say 'try me,' suddenly realizing what she meant when she said cut you off; his eyes softened, and he nodded his head.

"So Big Rob met me at the hotel. Helping me get to the airport safely. I got to Dallas. And he helped me set everything up, and I got everything changed, credit cards, bank accounts, my address, you know the usual stuff."

"Mitch," Nate spoke up looking at me funny. I nodded for him to continue. Haha, I loved this kid, "If you changed all your cards, and stuff, Shane, and the private investigator would have been able to track the location all your money was transferred to. So how does that work?" Everyone else looked at each other and then me realizing Nate was right.

"Haha. Funny you should ask that. Actually, I had it all, put on an untraceable offshore account. Making it virtually untraceable. I plus I haven't touched it in like three years. I make more than enough money to live on now. So I have no need for it. And if you did decide to check offshore accounts, you would see how the account was inactive for so long, and think I never was in the place anymore." I smiled back at them proud of my wits. Nobody would have though about that.

"That explains it," Shane said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yea. Okay." I said disregarding his comment. "Mom and Dad came down, and I hung out with them. While they were there with me in Dallas, I was feeling really off, I kept having these weird feelings. I was tired all the time, sleeping for sixteen or more hours a day. I ate, and ate, all the time, I was craving, Mexican and Chinese food constantly. I would throw up contantly, I thought it was just because all the food I was eating. Everything was just so messed up so I honestly thought it was just because I was stressed, because stress causes you to do crazy things. And I sure as hell was acting crazy."

Mitchie sighed looking around the table at her friends. Tears started to escape her eyes, her lip quivering.

Nate walked up behind me, placing his arm on my shoulder, giving me a hug for support.

My voice dropped, showing signs of weakness, "I found out I never lost the baby. I was still pregnant." With that everyone gasped at those few words.

* * *

"Y…you. You were pregnant?" Shane asked with shock, and a hint of anger. His eyes were just starting to become glossy.

"Please stop Shane. I want to, no, I need to tell you." Mitchie said pleadingly, and at Shane's nod she continued. "It was at least a week after I left that I started feeling funny. I was sick all the time and I was late, but I just thought it was the stress of everything. The beginning was really dangerous, because I never knew if I would be found out. I definitely didn't want you to find me and I was terrified all the time. So, of course I would be stressed. But then it was another two weeks and still nothing. So I bought a few tests and they were all positive."

She looked at everyone around the table, who just stared at her in shock. "I went to the doctors office, and they said that in some cases because it was so early in my pregnancy, that it was often mistaken by doctors as a miscarriage. Although it was rare, I was one of those cases."

She turned to face Shane. He was sitting stiffly with his back against the table, his arms folded across his chest staring straight ahead. Andy reached out and touched his arm, when he turned to look at her she continued. "I knew I was done after I saw the positive marks and after talking to the doctors, although it took me a little while to come to that conclusion; I was wrong that I left, and I knew it. I was doing wasn't worth putting our baby at risk and I wanted more than anything for us to be a family."

Shane was looking forward again, his jaw set. She could see the muscles in his shoulders bunched with tension. Mitchie didn't try and touch him again, "Mom came in while I was taking them and saw. She was shocked, and started crying. We both knew I had to make a choice. Either I could abort it, and act like nothing happened, start completely with a new slate. I could keep the baby and come back to you, hoping you would forgive me. I could keep the baby and stay as far away as possible from you, and allow you to be oblivious about it during his life." She sighed shaking her head. Shane just glared at her, hatred evident in his eyes. No, Shane had a look of 'I am going to kill you if I think, you did, what you did.'

Mitchie looked back at him with silent words saying, 'you're an idiot, if you think that.'

"Despite what you thought I was capable of, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my baby. So I was left with the other two options. Go home, or never tell you about it. I knew I couldn't do that to you, go and lie about having a child, I couldn't risk people finding out that weren't you, because the press would go crazy. Then on top of that, I knew from everyone else that you missed me. So based on how I was feeling, miserable, and missing you." Nate and Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie wrapping their arms around her arms, linking them together.

"I was driving down the street in Dallas, and it was a normal day. I was heading back to the house to get my stuff, it was hot, and I grabbed my sunglasses out of the consul. When I looked up it was too late. A driver…" Mitchie started crying, somehow finding the strength to speak again.

"A driver was clocked going down the road at 120. He was drunk, and hit me head on. It was all so fast, I remember the car spinning, and the glass shattered falling all over me. I had a few cuts and scrapes, and I knew that while it was spinning. They found my car a bout a hundred feet from the highway. A bunch of pedestrians were there, they saw the incident and ran over to me. The driver just had the front of his car messed up. So there was no problem with him, they tried to pull me from the car. All I could think about was our baby, and how I had to protect it. I could barely move, but somehow they managed to get me out, and I was on my way to the hospital, my parents met me there, in hysterics. Although I only found out the next morning, because I was so out of it."

Mitchie took a deep breath and looked up somewhat startled when Shane slipped his hand into hers. Without saying a word he gave her the strength she needed to continue. "The doctors did everything they could to stop the bleeding and they said that if I could make it through the night, the baby might have a chance. I tried to hard to hold on." Her voice broke, "But I lost the baby and after that for a while nothing else mattered. I'm so sorry Shane. I'm sorry I couldn't save our baby. If I hadn't made that stupid decision to go to Dallas, instead of staying there with you, it would still be you and me, with our kid." She cried then, harder and harder as he wrapped her in his strong arms.

"So you were going to come back?" he spoke over an audible whisper.

Mitchie nodded. "They gave me the choice to come back to LA, or stay in Dallas, so I stayed in Dallas."

Shane went to speak when she cut him off.

"I couldn't face you, do you know what it would have been like? Oh hey Shane yeah I know I left you, and stuff, but guess what. Yeah I left cause I thought I lost the baby. While I was in Dallas I found out it was a mistake and I never actually did. So I was coming back to you, and I got hit by a drunk driver, and lost the baby. Now I want to come back to you, and act like nothing happened." They all stared at her in shock. "Yeah I didn't think that would go over so well either." With nothing but sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Mitch, you have to know there would be problems when you came back. But it's you and Shane you two would make the world jealous. Hell you guys already did." She said laughing at the irony causing Shane to smile.

"Yeah. I guess. But about 3 or 4 days after I was in the hospital. I went out to club, they weren't going to let me go in a first because of my age, until I used the I'm Mitchie Torres, married to The Shane Grey-"

"Oh my, I would have played to see that." Nate laughed clapping his hands together.

"So would I," Shane and Jason replied at the same time.

"Yeah, I know I never thought I would use it, but I did." Mitchie laughed. Her laugh was a loud, obnoxious, well not obnoxious, but you couldn't help but not laugh when she laughed. It was contagious.

"Anyways they let me in, I went to the club, and drank my life away. Some old friends in Dallas saw me at the club and took me home. I woke up to the worst hangover, and my parents were freaking out on me. After that night I drank excessively almost every night for a month. I had gotten good at holding my drinks. I could do 10 Adios Mother Fuckers, in a night. And still drink more."

Everyone's eyes grew wide. Those were some power drinks, that when they drank 1 they were gone. But ten!

"Wow." Shane spit out, eyes the size of saucers.

Mitchie just sat there ignoring his comment. "Then while this was happening, I stopped eating, dropped like 20 lbs in a month. While I was drinking, and not eating, I cut myself daily. I still have scars from it."

Mitchie pulled up the sleeves of her shirt, showing her arms, to reveal the scars, but what surprised everyone was the various tattoos. She had Stay Strong, lips, and a heart on her wrist, a cross on the edge of her hand. And Faith written on her elbow. Little did they know she had two others hidden.

"Mitchie.." Jason asked

"I know I have tattoos." She ran her hand over her tattoos.

"Why didn't we see them before?" I could tell by Nate's tone, and his furrowed brow, he was confused.

"Hid them, Make up." Caitlyn just laughed, that was definitely a girl thing, hiding what they didn't want to be seen.

The only one they didn't see was the one on her stomach and neck.

"Everyone was scared. And so I entered rehab. With a lot of hesitation, I was completely against it. Because I thought nothing was wrong with me. Reluctantly I agreed to go."

"It was miserable, my parents, and Big Rob were the only ones that knew I was there. I couldn't have visitor except for once a month. And I could only have them there for 3 hours. My room had nothing sharp or anything that could cause harm to me. When I would eat, they would have someone sit there and watch me eat it, until I finished it all. Let's just say it was pure hell. I was there for six months. And then they said I was okay to leave, and I did."

"I was walking around the mall there, because I had to pick up some stuff before I left again, for New York." Mitchie's body began to shake, as everything built up inside of her.

"I saw the guy that caused the wreck, and shortly after getting out of rehab, walking care free on the street." She spoke grinding her teeth together.

Everyone just stared in shock at what Mitchie was telling them. All wondering silently to themselves why she would put herself through this. All their questions were answered, way quicker than they had expected.

"That son-of-a-bitch gets away with murder and I couldn't even make him pay." Mitchie stood the tears falling rapidly down her face. "You want to know why I drank excessively, didn't eat, and cut myself, and didn't come back when you wanted me to?" Mitchie said while tapping her pointer finger on the palm of her hand to make emphasis. She didn't even wait for there response before she started again. "Because I hoped that one day I would die and I would never have to come back and see the disgust on everyone face and I wouldn't have to live with the pain of my decision any more. I killed my baby, with my stupid selfish decision." Mitchie shouted before turning and running up to her car.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Questions I can answer?**

**8 Reviews!**


	9. Over You!

**I dont own Camp Rock**

**StrangelyBeautiful3-Yeah, it was. Hope i portrayed her right.**

**Random-Rebecca-Thank You**

**JemiLover101-I agree I felt so bad when writing it. **

**JemiSmitchie4ever20- No I thought about it, but it would be to much drama, so the drunk driver is just a drunk driver. **

**going places-Check out my story Populars of Nottingham it has alot of Naitlyn. And sorry for my cliffy, I try hard not to write them, but they just end up that way sometimes. **

**MissApple17- Yeah she was! Stupid drunk driver! **

**Random Stuff xxxxxxx- Yeah it was, I was in tears after I read it over again. **

**JessieMaca-Thank you! And I'm glad you liked them both, JemiLover101 is so AMAZINGLY talented. Love all of her stories. **

**Guests pleasee pleasee leave a name I reply to for your reviews, thank you!**

******Back to the story!**

* * *

**Previously on Back to Reality**

Mitchie pulled up the sleeves of her shirt, showing her arms, to reveal the scars, but what surprised everyone was the various tattoos. She had Stay Strong, lips, and a heart on her wrist, a cross on the edge of her hand. And Faith written on her elbow. Little did they know she had two others hidden.

"Mitchie.." Jason asked

"I know I have tattoos." She ran her hand over her tattoos.

"Why didn't we see them before?" I could tell by Nate's tone, and his furrowed brow, he was confused.

"Hid them, Make up." Caitlyn just laughed, that was definitely a girl thing, hiding what they didn't want to be seen.

The only one they didn't see was the one on her stomach and neck.

"Everyone was scared. And so I entered rehab. With a lot of hesitation, I was completely against it. Because I thought nothing was wrong with me. Reluctantly I agreed to go."

"It was miserable, my parents, and Big Rob were the only ones that knew I was there. I couldn't have visitor except for once a month. And I could only have them there for 3 hours. My room had nothing sharp or anything that could cause harm to me. When I would eat, they would have someone sit there and watch me eat it, until I finished it all. Let's just say it was pure hell. I was there for six months. And then they said I was okay to leave, and I did."

"I was walking around the mall there, because I had to pick up some stuff before I left again, for New York." Mitchie's body began to shake, as everything built up inside of her.

"I saw the guy that caused the wreck, and shortly after getting out of rehab, walking care free on the street." She spoke grinding her teeth together.

Everyone just stared in shock at what Mitchie was telling them. All wondering silently to themselves why she would put herself through this. All their questions were answered, way quicker than they had expected.

"That son-of-a-bitch gets away with murder and I couldn't even make him pay." Mitchie stood the tears falling rapidly down her face. "You want to know why I drank excessively, didn't eat, and cut myself, and didn't come back when you wanted me to?" Mitchie said while tapping her pointer finger on the palm of her hand to make emphasis. She didn't even wait for there response before she started again. "Because I hoped that one day I would die and I would never have to come back and see the disgust on everyone face and I wouldn't have to live with the pain of my decision any more. I killed my baby, with my stupid selfish decision." Mitchie shouted before turning and running up to her car.

* * *

Shane didn't even hesitate as he ran after Mitchie. "That woman is going to be the death of me." He muttered still trailing behind her.

She ran unaware of Shane behind her to her car, quickly getting in, buckling off, and driving off, seeing Shane in her rear-view mirror. She was hauling ass down the road, watching Shane's car leave Camp Rock, she sped up more, to gain a distance from his car. Little did she know he wasn't giving up. So she continued to drive. Not thinking about anything, well trying not to.

Mitchie arrived at her hotel, running to her room. She sat on her bed crying her eyes out. Yes she had been to a therapist about these exact same things. But telling Shane was soo different. Telling her ex-husband she was pregnant with his kid when she left. That she was coming back for him, but got hit by a car, and lost their child. Yeah, the guilt just started eating her alive. So she stayed away, and got engaged. But she couldn't forget the memories haunted her, had she stayed in LA and worked things out, they might have been happy. They would have had a son or daughter.

She remembered him telling her years ago he wanted Lucas, and Jayden for boys, and Holly for a girl. Simply he wanted two boys and a girl so that when the boys grew up they were older than her, and if she had any problems, they would be there to protect her. Mitchie smiled remembering the memory, still crying. She knew she had to do it one more time. She got up from the bed, walked over to the counter and grabbed her keys.

Flinging the door open, she gasped at what she saw. Shane was standing there with his hand in the air, ready to knock on the door.

"You have until I get back, to be gone from here." She said pushing past him, getting into her car.

* * *

Shane just stood there flabber-gasted, he knew he wasn't going to leave. He stood there debating what to do as he watched her car speed off, he got in his car, drove it around the block and hid it. Going to the concierge, he stood there and flashed his signature smile, "Hi I'm Shane Grey. I need help getting into a room."

"Umm…Okay. Which one?" She asked her eyes as wide as saucers, probably a fan he thought.

"3493"

She started playing on the computer and then handed him a card, smiling she replied, "Here you go"

"Thanks" he walked off up to her hotel room, entering, and re-locking the door, he sat in the living room waiting for her.

* * *

Mitchie drove to the closest music store she could find. Looking at the wall she decided on a Gibson. It was classic, sleek, and just what she needed at the moment. She paid for the guitar, but not before a fan noticed her and asked for her autograph which she happily gave.

She decided it was probably the best time to tell her mother she was getting married, so she called her.

"Hello?"

"Mama I'm getting married"

"AWW! SWEETHEART!"

"Yeah! I'm excited Jakes perfect."

"Good for you! But honey I have to go, dad needs help."

"Okay Love you mom."

"I love you."

Getting back into her car she drove back to the hotel.

She rushed up to her room, flying through the door, throwing her stuff on the ground. She sat on her bed and began playing cords.

Shane heard music playing in the bedroom, and walked in there standing at the door listening contently.

_ Weather man said it's gonna snow_

_By now I should be used to the cold_

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary_

_It was only December_

_I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

Shane stared in shock he knew he wasn't the one that left, she was but, music was her way of grieving. So he stayed quiet.

_They say I'll be okay_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_Living alone here in this place_

_I think of you and I'm not afraid,_

_Your favorite records make me feel better_

Mitchie sat there remembering all the songs Shane would sing to her, when she was upset, or just to goof off. She sat there thinking about how she lost their baby, how if she stayed it wouldn't have happened. Yet if she did lose the baby he would sing to her.

_Cause you sing along to every song_

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be okay_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_It really sinks in, you know,_

_When I see it in stone_

Both Shane and Mitchie knew the stone. The stone, their failing marriage, their fall, the divorce. She was no longer his, and he was no longer hers, although he knew he would always be hers.

_Cause you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be okay_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

Mitchie finished the song tears streaking down her face.

Shane took it as the opportune time to speak, leaning against the door, "I thought you didn't play anymore?"

She instantly snapped her head in his direction, "I don't, I just needed closure."

Shane sighed waking over to her, grabbing her hand, "Mitch, don't give up on something your good at. Its who you are."

"Who I was Shane." She said emphasizing the past.

He shook his head. "It will always be who you are no matter how hard you try to say its not."

"Whatever. How did you get in here?" She asked closing their conversation

"I-" he started when she stopped him

"Never mind, knowing you, you pulled they 'Hi I'm Shane Grey," She said imitating his voice.

"You know me to well." He smiled cheekily

"That's what happens when you've know somebody for a long time." She said placing her guitar on the bed.

"Yeah, why did you leave so abruptly? You could have talked to me."

"I know, but I was done talking about it. I have talked to so many therapists, I didn't need anymore input."

Shane nodded his head in agreement, "I understand, but can we talk about it?'

She shook her head, "Not right now Shane. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He replied getting up

Neither of them had noticed how late it was getting, until they looked up at the clock.

"Well I'm going to go since its so late. I'll be back tomorrow."

Mitchie hook her head looking at him, "Shane, just stay here, then we can get it out in the open tomorrow morning."

"You sure?" He asked hesitant.

"Yeah" She rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

She got ready for bed changing into her silk, black, Victoria's Secret pajamas. They weren't exactly pajamas at all, more like lace underwear, and a low-cut flowy tank top, that was see thru.

Shane walked out of the room, heading towards the couch.

"You can sleep on the bed, I trust you enough not to do anything." She said patting the bed.

Shane climbed into bed with Mitchie reluctantly, and they dozed off. Enjoying how things used to be. Mitchie woke up the next morning to a shout.

"Mitchie what are you doing!"

Oh shit! "Jake?"

* * *

**Didn't expect that did you?**

**8 reviews for next chap**

**Sorry its so short:(**

**Song_Over You_Miranda Lambert(Btw check out Cassadee Pope's version on The Voice. AMAZING! Hit #1 on iTunes!)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	10. Don't Wanna Be Torn

**I dont own Camp Rock**

**Sorry its so short!:( But I had to update!**

* * *

**Previously on Back To Reality**

_It really sinks in, you know,_

_When I see it in stone_

Both Shane and Mitchie knew the stone. The stone, their failing marriage, their fall, the divorce. She was no longer his, and he was no longer hers, although he knew he would always be hers.

_Cause you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be okay_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

Mitchie finished the song tears streaking down her face.

Shane took it as the opportune time to speak, leaning against the door, "I thought you didn't play anymore?"

She instantly snapped her head in his direction, "I don't, I just needed closure."

Shane sighed waking over to her, grabbing her hand, "Mitch, don't give up on something your good at. Its who you are."

"Who I was Shane." She said emphasizing the past.

Mitchie hook her head looking at him, "Shane, just stay here, then we can get it out in the open tomorrow morning."

"You sure?" He asked hesitant.

"Yeah" She rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

She got ready for bed changing into her silk, black, Victoria's Secret pajamas. They weren't exactly pajamas at all, more like lace underwear, and a low-cut flowy tank top, that was see thru.

Shane walked out of the room, heading towards the couch.

"You can sleep on the bed, I trust you enough not to do anything." She said patting the bed.

Shane climbed into bed with Mitchie reluctantly, and they dozed off. Enjoying how things used to be. Mitchie woke up the next morning to a shout.

"Mitchie what are you doing!"

Oh shit! "Jake?"

* * *

"Michelle what are you doing!" Jake screamed waking me up in the process**.(Btw I know it said Mitchie at first but I changed it because Jake only knows her as Michelle Torres. Not Mitchie.)**

Oh shit! I threw myself up, so I was in sitting position. "Jake? Umm… What are you doing here?" I asked covering myself and Shane, who was now hiding in the covers.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing there! I came down here to visit you! Was that wrong?" He was shouting at this point, I just wanted him to calm down so that we would talk civilly.

"Jake this isn't what it looks like." I replied quickly defending myself.

"Really? Michelle, don't you try and tell me what I think it looks like!" I looked at him as he lowered his gaze, to glare at me.

I couldn't believe what he was saying, I said in disbelief, "Well you don't know! Don't judge!"

"Okay explain it to me." He said nostrils flaring, he said tapping the door frame.

"Okay I was talking with Shane last night till really late, so instead of driving off tired I had him stay here." I replied lying through my teeth, well I was kind of telling the truth just leaving out Shane and my conversation from last night.

"So you have no relations with this," he said pointing to the covers where Shane was, "Shane guy?"

"No." God I was lying through my teeth and I knew it.

"You sure?" Jake asked me again.

"Yes." I said in a monotone

I heard Shane scoff, Jake must have caught on hearing it to, "Do you have something to say?" Jake replied annoyed, crossing his arms, placing them on his chest.

Shane just lay there, not answering.

"So do you?" Jake asked clearly annoyed

"No he doesn't." I interrupted him.

Shane finally decided to make his presence known; he pulled himself from out of the covers, showing himself. Shaking his head at both of us, he got up, throwing his shirt on, covering up his god-like body.

"Michelle, why is Shane Grey here?"

"I told you." I said slightly annoyed, hadn't we just had this conversation?

"No you told me why he was here last night. Not how you know him." He stated matter of factly.

"Just an old friend." My tone was un-amused, like it was an everyday occurrence.

Neither of us had noticed Shane, walking to the door, until he turned around to face us both, "It must be exhausting living a lie."

"What's he talking about?" Jake asked

"You and I are in love with to completely different people." Shane said holding his keys in his hand, glaring at me, before sighing and walking out the door.

"What does he mean he loves you?"

I choose to ignore him, looking everywhere he was not.

"Michelle…" Jake said watching Shane as he retreated to the door. He quickly turned his glance towards me.

"He's my husband." I replied in a quiet tone.

"WHAT!" he screamed making me jump.

"Well ex-husband. I came down her to finalize my divorce."

"Jesus Christ. Michelle." We spoke at the same time.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Mrs. Grey, I am here to give you your morning wake up call. And say your friends called saying they were on their way." I heard the woman walk off down the hall.

"Mrs. Grey?" He said in a questioning voice, closing his eyes to think. I looked at him confused, hadn't we just had this conversation.

Suddenly Jake's eyes flew open. He let out a bitter laugh, and started smiling, a sadistic smile that mad me fear for my life.

"Mrs. Grey, hu? Michelle Grey? Or Should I call you Mitchie Grey, better yet Mitchie Torres. Yupp, I'll stick to that Mitchie Torres, worldwide Popstar," I was trying my hardest not to laugh, Shane was the popstar, hell he always would be despite if we were divorced or not. I on the other hand was a Rockstar, you could even check it on iTunes, "Met the infamous Shane Grey, turned him from a bad boy, to the hot new candy. Got him off his high horse, and got herself a record deal."

"Disappeared around 5 years ago, how did I know? Oh yeah I was a fan. Favorite hit La La Land, that little song about staying true about yourself. From the looks of it, that girl is long gone. Replaced with this," he waved his hand over me, "You just disappeared, and stopped making music. Hell had you stayed in the business you would still be big today."

I just stayed silent wondering how he connected everything so quickly, I was speechless. All my secrets were now out of the bag.

"You know what, I can't look at you." He said turning to go out the door.

"Jake wait!" I said jumping up, getting off the bed.

"There's a plane headed to London and I am on it!" He replied slamming the hotel door shut, walking off.

I knew instantly there was no longer going to be a wedding. I sat there on the floor crying. My life was never supposed to turn out this way. I was supposed to come here to get a divorce. Never see Shane again, and get married.

I hopped into the shower so I could get ready for my day, although I was staying in the hotel room, I still needed to be clean. I was in the process of washing my body when a tune came to my head. I had done my best to ignore them over the past 5 years. Those little things lead to one thing. Music. And I couldn't do that anymore.

I got our of the shower, putting on black sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. I didn't bother putting on make-up, there was absolutely no reason why I should. Yet, that annoying tune was still in my head. So I did that one thing again. Yupp, you guess it, I picked up my guitar. I began strumming the tune, coming up with the lyrics as I went.

Maybe it's the things I say  
Maybe I should think before I speak  
But I thought I knew enough  
To know myself and do what's right for me

And these wall I'm building now  
You used to bring 'em down  
And the tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breaking apart  
Don't wanna be torn _[4x]_

Don't make me choose between  
What I want and what you think I need  
'Cause I'll always be your little girl  
But even little girls have got to dream  
Now it all feels like a fight  
You were always on my side  
And the lonely I feel now  
You used to make it go away

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breaking apart  
Don't wanna be torn

Why is this all so confusing  
Complicated and consuming  
Why does all this make me angry  
I wanna go back to being happy  
These tears I'm crying now you used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breaking apart  
Don't wanna be torn _[8x]_

"Seems to me like music is till a huge part of you."

* * *

**You know the drill. 9 reviews**

**So who do you think said it?**


	11. Actually:

**I dont own Camp Rock**

**Random-Rebecca-Thank you!**

**kaitlyn99-Noppe. Lol. **

**StrangelyBeautiful3-maybee**

**Emmy-You got it right!:)**

**MissApple17-You may hate me after this, but you may love me.**

**going places-UPDATING NOW! haha. Thanks glad you liked PONH. And Good job you choose the right character!**

**nona-lovato-Thank you! Dont be ashamed! I cryed in some too, especially after re-reading them. **

**Thank you to everyone else!**

**Please help me hit 100 Reviews!**

**Sorry this is so short! I'll be updating more, now that we start Winter Break in a week.**

**Check out my new story The One That Got Away!**

* * *

"He's my husband." I replied in a quiet tone.

"WHAT!" he screamed making me jump.

"Well ex-husband. I came down her to finalize my divorce."

"Jesus Christ. Michelle." We spoke at the same time.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Mrs. Grey, I am here to give you your morning wake up call. And say your friends called saying they were on their way." I heard the woman walk off down the hall.

"Mrs. Grey?" He said in a questioning voice, closing his eyes to think. I looked at him confused, hadn't we just had this conversation.

Suddenly Jake's eyes flew open. He let out a bitter laugh, and started smiling, a sadistic smile that mad me fear for my life.

"Mrs. Grey, hu? Michelle Grey? Or Should I call you Mitchie Grey, better yet Mitchie Torres. Yupp, I'll stick to that Mitchie Torres, worldwide Popstar," I was trying my hardest not to laugh, Shane was the popstar, hell he always would be despite if we were divorced or not. I on the other hand was a Rockstar, you could even check it on iTunes, "Met the infamous Shane Grey, turned him from a bad boy, to the hot new candy. Got him off his high horse, and got herself a record deal."

"Disappeared around 5 years ago, how did I know? Oh yeah I was a fan. Favorite hit La La Land, that little song about staying true about yourself. From the looks of it, that girl is long gone. Replaced with this," he waved his hand over me, "You just disappeared, and stopped making music. Hell had you stayed in the business you would still be big today."

I just stayed silent wondering how he connected everything so quickly, I was speechless. All my secrets were now out of the bag.

"You know what, I can't look at you." He said turning to go out the door.

"Jake wait!" I said jumping up, getting off the bed.

"There's a plane headed to London and I am on it!" He replied slamming the hotel door shut, walking off.

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breaking apart  
Don't wanna be torn _[8x]_

"Seems to me like music is till a huge part of you." The voice said in a singing tone.

* * *

I turned around quickly to realize who was standing at the door, leaning on the frame.

"Where's Caitlyn?" I asked Nate

"Oh she's coming. She's just running a bit late running late." He said walking over to me, sitting on the bed.

I just nodded my head and sighed, not saying anything.

"So what's up with the guitar, better yet you playing the guitar?" Nate said smirking. I guessed Caitlyn had told him everything about me, since the day he found out I was back. And she most definitely informed him on me not playing the guitar or singing anymore.

"I don't know, maybe I'll start making music again, it's a good stress reliever." I laughed lightly.

"So why are you stressed?" he asked

"Shane." I said in a duhh tone.

"What did he do?" Nate asked clearly confused.

"Jake came to surprise me. I had absolutely no idea he was coming. Hints the word surprised. Anyways Shane stayed over last night so that we could talk. We had a lot of stuff to talk about just him and I. Anyways he went to leave but I told him to stay because it was so late. So he did, he slept in the bed, because I didn't care. He wasn't going to try anything. I trusted him. And he didn't try anything. We woke up and Jake was in my room. He was screaming and freaking out." I sat there looking at Nate, I was crying.

"I never told anyone up in New York I was a singer. Let alone Mitchie Torres-or Grey, married to Shane Grey. I just wanted to forget this life. No offense Nate."

He nodded his head as if to say none taken, I chuckled a little.

"Anyways. I told him everything. About me being married, and leaving. He got upset and left. And the called the wedding off." I was full blown crying. You think my body would run out of water. Nope. Nate just held me protectively in his arms.

* * *

CAITLYNS POV

I was driving up to Mitchie's hotel room. After having been running late almost all day, my entire schedule was off. I first woke up, an hour late, and then I had to go grocery shopping, because we were completely out of everything. And then I went to the studio, to mix up some of the boys songs. I stopped when I noticed someone familiar walking.

"Jake?" I asked questionly.

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn Gellar? Is that you?" He said walking closer to me. Squinting his eyes.

"Yes. Oh my! It's so good to see you!" I shouted to him, running up and giving him a hug.

"Same to you." He replied smiling brightly, we pulled away from each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since I was last in New York.

"Came to see Mitchie, but she was with a guy-" He said disappointment slowly lacing his voice.

"MITCHIE WAS WITH A GUY! WHO! WHEN?" I shouted, completely shocked. Mitchie didn't peg for a cheater.

"Yes, she was with a guy-and not just any guy, but her husband. I didn't even know she was married before. Let alone that she was just filing for divorce." He spoke over an audible whisper, before his rage took over and he was practically shouting.

"I know she hasn't been with him in over 5 years, so maybe to her they were just done. She probably didn't even think about. Mitchie left Shane and never turned back." I said defending her, knowing the guy she was with was Shane.

"Yeah well I'm done. I gave and told her everything." He sighed defeated.

"Mitchie was never one to want everything. She just wanted to feel loved. Shane at first was that, and then he became less caring and the gifts came. You have to understand that a lot happened, Mitchie left." I said sitting down on a bench with him.

"Hell I bet you if Mitchie had thought about the divorce when she left. No" Caitlyn giggled, "she was to worried he would find her. I've been the only one that has known everything. Just don't blame her." She said giggling, Jake started laughing too.

"Caitlyn I can't" he sighed exasperated.

"Why not? She made a mistake, everyone does. Go back to her." Caitlyn pushed.

* * *

NATES POV

I sat there watching Mitchie as she explained everything, crying in my arms. I snapped my head up when I heard her door slam. A guy came rushing in with Caitlyn I was shocked. I saw Aaity mouth to me, "Jake-Fiancee"

"I'm sorry." Jake said running to Mitchie, wrapping his arms around her.

"I should have told you everything." She said tears falling from her eyes.

"I understand why you didn't." He said kissing her.

"I love you." Mitchie said reaching up and kissing him.

"I want to get married still, If you'll still have me." I watched as he leaned forward. Touching their heads together. I hoped Mitchie would take him back, it was a logical choice. Although Shane was my brother, she deserved to be happy. I was just torn with who she should be happy with. My head said Jake, my heart said Shane.

"Of course." She smiled leaning forward and kissing him again, by now Caity had walked over to me, lacing our hands together.

"So we having a big New York wedding." Jake said scrunching his nose, "Mom wants it you know." I laughed, his mom must be a control freak.

"Actually Jake, I was wondering if we could have the wedding here." Mitchie said softly

"Yeah, yeah, that's exactly what we need; I know my mom wants nothing but a big New York wedding. Having it here will make it more intimate, and us." He smiled hugging her not before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

God this was going to be stressful, I thought to myself.

Then my thoughts instantly went to Shane.

What would he think?

* * *

**So what do you think? What will Shane think?**

**8 reviews for next chapter. **

**Remember**** check out my new story The One That Got Away! I love all your reviews! **


	12. Two Worlds Collide

**I do not own Camp Rock:(**

**So there's a new story I have out, please check it out, The One That Got Away. **

**So not as many reviews as i had hoped, but oh well life goes on. **

**JemiLover101-I pick the jerk always to!**

**going places- yes i updates. Lol. Glad you will!**

**MissApple17-I'm sorry I know you hate my cliffys! This chapter will defiately give you info on how Shane acts, and you wont be happy about it. **

**HappyDayDreamer-Thank you!**

**Congrats to ****Going Places**** for being my 100th reviewer!**

**I wanted to share a little something, today made me realize something important. Don't take life for granted. Well all do it, i sure know i do. I just need to be thankful for my life and what I have. Because tomorrow 26 families lives will be forever changed, they wont get to wake up to there loved ones. Yet another tragedy America is left to face. My heart goes out to all of you in Newtown, Conneticut.**

* * *

NATES POV  
I sat there watching Mitchie as she explained everything, crying in my arms. I snapped my head up when I heard her door slam. A guy came rushing in with Caitlyn I was shocked. I saw Aaity mouth to me, "Jake-Fiancee"  
"I'm sorry." Jake said running to Mitchie, wrapping his arms around her.  
"I should have told you everything." She said tears falling from her eyes.  
"I understand why you didn't." He said kissing her.  
"I love you." Mitchie said reaching up and kissing him.  
"I want to get married still, If you'll still have me." I watched as he leaned forward. Touching their heads together. I hoped Mitchie would take him back, it was a logical choice. Although Shane was my brother, she deserved to be happy. I was just torn with who she should be happy with. My head said Jake, my heart said Shane.  
"Of course." She smiled leaning forward and kissing him again, by now Caity had walked over to me, lacing our hands together.  
"So we having a big New York wedding." Jake said scrunching his nose, "Mom wants it you know." I laughed, his mom must be a control freak.  
"Actually Jake, I was wondering if we could have the wedding here." Mitchie said softly  
"Yeah, yeah, that's exactly what we need; I know my mom wants nothing but a big New York wedding. Having it here will make it more intimate, and us." He smiled hugging her not before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.  
God this was going to be stressful, I thought to myself.  
Then my thoughts instantly went to Shane.  
What would he think?

* * *

MITCHIES POV  
A week later I found myself sitting in my hotel room. I hadn't gone back home yet, cause I was planning the wedding here. After Jake agreed to it, I was in euphoria. Caitlyn and Nate, as well as Jason and his wife Danielle, all agreed to be in my wedding. I couldn't be happier everything seemed to be looking up for me. Everything that is, except Shane. He hadn't spoken a word to me since then. He ignored everyone of my phone calls. Any attempt I made to speak with him he declined. Things just weren't turning out how I wanted. Through all this I managed to write a few lines to a new song

When your lips are on my lips  
And our hearts beat as one

Over the next 3 months Jakes mother Kate and I had been planning my wedding. And when I say we-I mean mostly her. She was so controlling everything was her way or no way. So by then I was like whatever. She decided on having the wedding at Vibiana. It was the most beautiful wedding hall.  
When Jake told Kate that I was the Mitchie Torres she all about had a heart attack. I remember she did a little something like this…

* * *

FLASHBACK  
"Mom, I have to tell you something."  
"What is it sweetie?" She asked curiously, she stopped talking for a second before she broke out in the worlds biggest grin, "Your pregnant aren't you!" She asked smiling so big that it out shined Demi Lovato.  
I took this opportunity to speak up, having that I nearly spit my wine up all over her, in shock, "Yeah, no." I replied in a serious laugh.  
"Oh?" She said disappointed her smile falling quickly. "Then what is it?" She asked confused.  
"Mom, she is Mitchie Torres." Jake said holding my hands confidently.  
"Yeah right, and I'm Whitney Huston." She chuckled. Jake and I shared a look before returning to her.  
"No seriously." He said nodding his head.  
"She can't be Mitchie Torres. Mitchie Torres is a singer. She," She said pointing over to me, "is Michelle, a huge fashion designer."  
"If I may," I said choosing now to interrupt their conversation.  
Jake looked at me questionly, I just shook it off, telling him to go with it. Kate on the other hand just nodded for me to continue.  
"Would you mind following me?" I asked getting up from the couch and walking out of the room. I was going to go to the room, where what I needed sat.  
"Of course not." She replied getting up to follow me. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but where are we going?" She asked right as we stopped in front of the door I was searching for.  
"Here," I said opening up the door, to the room. There sitting directly in the middle was a huge grand piano.  
I motioned for her to sit down, which she did confused. I barely caught Jake's face, as I saw him there smiling.  
"Dear what are you doing?" She asked puzzled  
"This," I replied, as I sat down on the bench. I placed my hands on the keys, and left a sweet melody play through the room.

_She was given the world_  
_So much that she couldn't see_  
_And she needed someone_  
_To show her who she could be_  
_And she tried to survive_  
_Wearing her heart on her sleeve_  
_But I needed you to believe_  
_You had your dreams, I had mine_  
_You had your fears, I was fine_  
_It showed me what I couldn't find_  
_When two different worlds collideLa da-da da-da!_

I began thinking about Shane, about the relationship I had with him. I had first written this song while I was with him. It was about staying strong, and living life. Living the life I craved for so long, to be able to sing, and share music with many others.

_She was scared of it all_  
_Watching from far away_  
_And she was given a role_  
_Never knew just when to play_  
_And she tried to survive_  
_Living her life on her own_  
_Always afraid of the throne_  
_But you've given me strength to find hope!_

This song was for my friends, both Caity and Sierra. Sierra was my best friend, we grew apart, as she went off to college in China, and I pursued a career in music.

_You had your dreams, I had mine_  
_You had your fears, I was fine_  
_It showed me what I couldn't find_  
_When two different worlds collide_  
_She was scared, unprepared_  
_And lost in the dark, falling apart_  
_I can survive with you by my side_  
_We're gonna be alright(We're gonna be alright)_  
_This is what happens when two worlds collide_  
_You had your dreams, I had mine_  
_You had your fears, I was fine_

Caity was someone who stayed constant, I could always depend on her. To be there for me and I was forever grateful. She was my sister, and strength. When I first hit it big she was there to help me through it, to keep my head on my shoulders so I didn't become what Shane was.

_I__t showed me what I couldn't find_  
_When two different worlds collideLa da-da da-da!_  
_You had your dreams, I had mine(You had your dreams, I had mine)_  
_You had your fears, I was fine_  
_It showed me what I couldn't find_  
_When two different worlds collide_  
_When two different worlds collide_  
I was nearly in tears as the song came to an end. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my!" Kate squeaked excitedly. "You really are her! But honey, where did you go? I mean nobody has heard of you in years."  
"Yeah I know, I sorta quit the business due to personal issues." I responded in a quiet tone. Knowing exactly that it was Shane that was the personal issue. I hoped that she wouldn't bring him up, having been that I was married to him.  
END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

NO ONES POV  
At the studio.  
"Is there a Michelle Torres here?" An old man asked  
"What business do you have with her?" Nate asked interested.  
"Personal." He said pointing to a stack of papers.  
"Then I'm afraid we can't help you!" Caitlyn said in a snappy tone before walking out, pulling everyone with her.

* * *

A MONTH LATER

MITCHIES POV  
I was picking up two of my friends from home, since they were part of my wedding. Fredrick and Tabby were some of my closest friends. Fredrick was a gay designer, who had possibly the best fashion sense in the world. Tabby on the other hand was a model, who was like my best friend, well besides Caitlyn that is.  
"Yeah I'm super excited, to see that fabulous dress of yours." Fredrick said drawing out the word fabulous. That's all he seemed to talk about every time I talked to him.  
"I bet, pretty soon you will be Mrs. Jake Carmichael." Tabby answered squealing.  
"I know," I sighed with excitement.  
We were walking out of the airport when I noticed an advertisement. It was a big poster, with the words MSG Records arched above the top of it. There was a picture of a guy his entire body was in black and the place surrounding him was a stage. It was lit up with a bright blue. They were searching for newly discovered talent.  
"Hey guys I wanna go here." I said instantly getting hyped up.  
"Umm okay." They both said in a confused tone.  
We drove to the place that I wanted to see so badly. Don't ask why I wanted to go so badly I had no idea. Ever since I had practically put everything out there, with Shane and all. And the fact I was Mitchie Torres I seemed to be connecting with music more and more. I figured that was probably why I was going to this place. Just to get back there and maybe record or something.  
I knew both Fredrick and Tabby were confused, but they went with it anyways.  
I walked into the building, and let out a slight gasp at what I saw.  
"Shane."

* * *

**Check out my new story The One That Got Away!**

**So 8 reviews please. **

**RIP people of Newtown, Conneticut. **


	13. What Are You Doing Here?

**I don't own anything.**

**jblove18-I know it seems like its taking a long time, which it is. But trust me it will work out soon! **

**MissApple17-I know! I AM SO SORRY! And I agree, it just would kill me to have a mother-in-law like her. You will see this chapter! Glad you can't predict what I am going to do next. Keeps you on your toes;)**

**Random-Rebecca-Thanks!**

**going places-Thank you for understanding! Sorry this is so late!**

**Sorry this is sooo late! Argg! English assignments are kicking my butt! I have had to write 10 essays in the last 3 weeks, and then finished Romeo and Juliet. Plus all my other classes! **

**This is a short chap! Sorry!**

* * *

NO ONES POV  
At the studio.  
"Is there a Michelle Torres here?" An old man asked  
"What business do you have with her?" Nate asked interested.  
"Personal." He said pointing to a stack of papers.  
"Then I'm afraid we can't help you!" Caitlyn said in a snappy tone before walking out, pulling everyone with her.

* * *

A MONTH LATER

MITCHIES POV  
I was picking up two of my friends from home, since they were part of my wedding. Fredrick and Tabby were some of my closest friends. Fredrick was a gay designer, who had possibly the best fashion sense in the world. Tabby on the other hand was a model, who was like my best friend, well besides Caitlyn that is.  
"Yeah I'm super excited, to see that fabulous dress of yours." Fredrick said drawing out the word fabulous. That's all he seemed to talk about every time I talked to him.  
"I bet, pretty soon you will be Mrs. Jake Carmichael." Tabby answered squealing.  
"I know," I sighed with excitement.  
We were walking out of the airport when I noticed an advertisement. It was a big poster, with the words MSG Records arched above the top of it. There was a picture of a guy his entire body was in black and the place surrounding him was a stage. It was lit up with a bright blue. They were searching for newly discovered talent.

"Hey guys I wanna go here." I said instantly getting hyped up.  
"Umm okay." They both said in a confused tone.  
We drove to the place that I wanted to see so badly. Don't ask why I wanted to go so badly I had no idea. Ever since I had practically put everything out there, with Shane and all. And the fact I was Mitchie Torres I seemed to be connecting with music more and more. I figured that was probably why I was going to this place. Just to get back there and maybe record or something.  
I knew both Fredrick and Tabby were confused, but they went with it anyways.  
I walked into the building, and let out a slight gasp at what I saw.  
"Shane."

* * *

"Mitchie? W...What are you doing here?" He studdered looking at me.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I countered back at him. Very confused.

He looked at me questionably,as if to say, 'Really? You asked that dumb question, I was here first.'

"I mean hey." I answered back to him, after reading him.

He let out a light chuckle at my stupidity and uneasiness, "Hey."

I saw Tabby and Fredrick talking in the corner of the room pointing over between Shane and I. I just ignored it, playing my attention to Shane.

"I...I umm... I tried to call you a couple of times." I answered softly to him, while looking him in the eye. He just stood there without saying anything, giving me a look. The look that held confusion and many other thoughts, I could tell that my face was turning red, so i immediately brought my attention going to my hands.

"Listen since you and your friends are here you should hangout, maybe go and do some recording something." Shane answered uneasy. Clearly wanting to say something.

"Shane..."

"I umm... I gotta go. I'll leave you alone."

I sighed before looking down at the ground. Running my hands through my hair. Before leaving the room, I looked at the wall. Hanging there in the middle of the room was the Double Platinum record This is Me. I nearly cried at the sight of the it.

Once I left the recording studio everything fit into place. Shane was the owner of MSG Records. He my ex-husband was a record dealer. Despite the fact that we were divorced I knew something was up. It didn't take a rocket scientist. Maybe it was because I was married to him for so long, that I just knew about his moods, and actions. I felt bad, Caitlyn and Nate had told me about Shane. When I had first left he went everywhere and did everything hw could to find me. He stopped touring for a year, in which he looked for me, before coming to realization I wasn't coming back. Everybody still wanted us together, I could see it by just looking at them, it was with that same look as when we first got married. We are the happy couple that everybody wanted to be. But that was merly a mistake in my past. It was time to look towards the future.

Wedding Day

NOBODYS POV

"Name?" The police officer spoke, looking at the list.

"Wallace Beuferd," he pointed over to the list, running his hand up and down in before saying, "I'm not on that list, but I've got some urgent business with the bride."

The Officer looked over at him, before chuckling. "Not today you don't."

He tried to protest but his attempts were waved off.

They watched waving him on by, thinking it was another reporter trying to get the big story.

SHANES POV

I was packing up my bags to go on my business trip to Florida. We were discussing various different things, the signing of people, and new music. I was excited to be escaping the problems that I had faced while I was here at home. Especially with Mitchie being back. Today was her wedding day and I was in no way looking forward to that. Yeah we got a divorce. But she was mine. She would always be my love, my wife. It was undoubted that I loved her still, hell for five years I held out hope that she would come back to me. And that she did, to get a divorce. One that I really did not want, but it would make her happy to who was i to decide. I didn't care if it hurt me as long as she was okay.

I heard a knock on my door, I opened it to see my mother Denise.

"Hi." She said walking towards me slowly, her arms crossed over her chest, wearing a dress I assumed was for this special occasion. "There's a wedding going on." She answered knowingly.

"Yeah. I heard, you mentioned it a time or two." I replied walking to my closet pulling out a few more suits. I threw them in a suitcase. Zipping it up, setting it aside, pulling out one more small one for my shoes.

After a few minutes of award silence my mom, walked closer to me picked up the suitcase, "You know Shane. Your my son, and I love you, but sometimes you are just to much." She followed me out of the room with the bag in her hand, to the car in the garage.

"She made her decision Ma." I answered knowingly, shaking my head, putting the many things of mine in my car.

"You know for someone who was holding on to something for a really long time, sure seems really okay with letting it go."

"I cannot control her." I replied shutting my trunk, to get in my car. I drove off looking in the mirror of my car, watching as my mother faded the farther and farther I got. Along with that, after today it was never going to be the same. My love for Mitchie, would stay the same, but I wouldn't have her heart.

MITCHIES POV

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror as my mother buttoned up my dress. Thinking about when I had done this the first time. When it was Shane instead of Jake. Sure back then I was a naive girl, but I knew there would always be something there, that he held. Always. Today was an emotional day, and I didn't know why. I was excited to be marring him, but...

"Baby girl its just nerves." My mom told me reassuringly

I nodded my head in agreement before replying, "Am I ?"

"When I married your daddy, I was such a fool for that man. I couldn't put a foot in front of the other. I thought hurry up before he leaves. Sometimes that man makes me so mad, i could just ring his neck." She laughed, putting the veil on my head.

"But you still love him?" I answered more as a statement rather than a question.

She shook her head from side to side, "God knows I do. And only he knows why."

I fought to hold back a few tears, knowing I was lying to myself. I want only hurting me but I was hurting, Jake, keeping the truth from him. And then there was Shane. Who I was lying to the most. Making me think about how I should follow him. How I really loved him.

"Mama I think I made a mi-" I said sighing, my breathing becoming more rapid.

She looked at me placing the flowers in my hands. "He could give you a like we never dreamed of. Baby Girl you need a new start, free of all this... all this drama. He adores you." I knew she was referring to my drama as the whole running away, and baby problem.

I nodded me head in agreement. "He does." I said more assuring my self than her.

It began to thunder outside. The rumbles being heard from every direction. The wedding had been set up for a few hours now. All the guests were dressed in there attire, seeming as they were at 'The Wedding of The Year.' I knew all my Bridesmaids, friends, family, and Jake were out there waiting for me to make my big entrance. I was standing at the door hoping that it wouldn't sprinkle a little outside, that we could just get through today, without there being such a downpour.

I heard the wedding march began and I walked down into porch where my father was waiting smiling brightly. Not as bright as when I first got married but never-the-less it was still there.

I began walking down the isle smiling at everyone who had shown up to the event.

"Mrs. Torres! Mrs. Torres!" Someone shouted.

"Get him!" another shouted.

I turned around releasing myself from my fathers grip, to see the man calling my name.

I watched as two men tackled him to the ground he moved him head and I saw who it was, as he yelled again,"Mrs. Torres!"

"Mr. Beuferd?" I answered slowing walking back up the isle.

"Get your hands off me," he yelled

"Hey! Let him go!" I shouted swatting my hand down. The two men released him, and he was angry that he had been tousled that way.

"Mitchie?" Jake asked standing behind me, I had obviously missed him walking up to me.

"You are one hard person to get in touch with." He answered straightening out his suit.

"Mr. Beuferd. He signed the papers, what are you doing here?" I whispered to him.

We both looked around at the now silent crowd.

He shook his head, "He did, you didn't." I heard as some of the crowd gasped.

"What?" I said shocked, in disbelief. That was impossible.

He flipped to the page where we were both supposed to sign and sure enough there it was, empty. Lacking my signature. Yet, below it stood Shane's.

"You mean I'm still married."

* * *

**Shocker?**

**7 reviews for next chap...**

**How many of you actually read these little author notes?**

**Have you read any of my other stories? If so what's your fav?**

**Thank you nona-lovato for kicking my butt and reminding me to update!**

**Sorry for the long delay! I had so many essays to write!**


	14. New Moon

**I don't own Camp Rock**

**lanae96-Smitchie! The chant is going on and on in my head. **

**BubblegumPenguins-Hope there is always hope! Keep that in mind!**

**StrangelyBeautiful3-Glad you do! Some don't so I had to ask! **

**Samiie-Thank you so much for getting other people to read it! **

**Jemixx-Obviously! Haha. This is Mitchie(aka Demi) your talking about. When I was writing the part where she forgot to sign, I was picturing Demi Lovato flipping her hair, like she did in an interview one time. **

**go jemi-Thank you so much!**

**nona-lovato-YES! SUCCESS! But thank you immensely!**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX-First off, love your profile picture. Its alright I totally understand! But thank you for the reviews on all my stories I hope you stick with me as I continue to write more. **

**MissApple17-Probably the funniest review I have gotten. I could totally picture your face when I read that. **

**Random-Rebecca-Thank you!**

**Love-RiniBell-Love-I hope you like it!**

**mmedicus-Thank you so much! I will!**

**snowwygirl4-Thank you!**

**going places-Thank you! Yeah english is horrible. I love it, but its time consuming. I know its been a really long time. So sorry! Its not selfish to want me to update! So don't worry I wouldn't abandon this! I love it to much. **

**I am sooo sorry this is so late. I haven't updated it in almost 3 months. I know you want to kill me! But once again English got in the way. The hardest essays I have ever had to write! We had to write a argumentive essay and talk about 'Don't Ask Don't Tell,' 'Gun Control," and many more, and apply them to how its supported by the United States Constitution. Then I had a huge History Exam and Spanish one. So Yeah. Hopefully I didn't lose any of my dedicated fans:(**

**Anyways on to the story. **

* * *

_"You mean I'm still married?"_

I stood there in shock as Mr. Beuford nodded his head. The guests gasped and I heard Denise, my ex-no my mother-in-law, as she gasped looking up at the sky.

Mr. Beuford just stood there and shrugged his shoulders, "Well only if you wanna be."

"Oh for gods sake..."I turned around to face Jake who sighted, his shoulders slumping, "I thought you took care of this Mitchie?"

I looked up at him pleadingly, "This was an honest mistake Jake."

"Well can we fix it before we get rained on!" Kate snapped her eyes glaring into mine.

"Does anyone have a pen?" I spoke quickly. Everyone around me fiddled and diddled looking for one. Everyone shook their heads no, as I looked worried as did Jake. He turned to his mother, who glared at us both at the assumption.

Denise spoke up, "Darling... These things don't just happen you know." With that she gave me a look, a look that I couldn't ever forget, handing me the pen, she re-took her seat she had before.

The thunder rumbled and the wind blew, as I walked over to Mr. Beuford, who was standing with the papers in hand ready for me to sign. I brought my hand down, hovering above document. My hand shaking, violently against the air. Only it wasn't, I was just that hesitant. I could feel the tension in the air around me, the sharp in-takes of breathe. I looked up and down at Jake, probably a thousand times. I finally put my hand down on the paper, the pen placing its ink mark upon it.

Quickly my hand flew up from the page. I looked up at Jake's disappointed face, you could tell he was hurt by the actions I was making.

I felt my gaze drop down to the ground, as shame washed over me, I looked back up at him slowly as I spoke, "Jake, you don't wanna marry me." I said shaking my head.

Jake looked at me skeptically, trying to decide if i was kidding or not before replying, "I don't?"

"No." I shook my head walking towards him "No you don't. Not really." I sighed looking at him. "You see the truth is I gave my heart away a very long time ago. My whole heart, and I never really got it back. I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry. I can't marry you." Tears were streaming down my face as I let him go, "And you shouldn't wanna marry me."

I wiped the tears off my face when he spoke, "Wow. So this is what it feels like..." I didn't need him to finish the sentence to know what he meant.

"That's it! You just gotta let her humiliate you with bullshit about an ex-husband." Kate yelled in anger as she walked up to us.

He turned around to face me again, nodding his head, "Yeah... Yeah I am." I smiled at him as he kissed my hand, before walking off towards the building.

Kate being Kate. Decided to start something, saying how I was never good enough for him. And then telling me I was a bitch who needed to get him back. Little did I know my mother would step in, and Kate began bashing her as well. So I punched her square in the nose, right as it began raining.

"Where is he?" I asked running up to Denise.

"Honey he left for the airport. He's going to Miami. The flight leaves in 2 hours. Hurry before its to late." She yelled as I took off.

I ran to the corner of the isle, yelling back at everyone, "Hey ya'll. If your friends with the bride stick around I'ma go find me a groom. "

The drive to the airport seemed like an eternity, even though I had the driver driving a good 45 miles over the speed limit. I was holding on for dear life as the car shook going faster. As soon as the car stopped at the airport, I was already out the door, speeding to the doors. I ran past the flight desk up to the departures area. My heart was racing so fast it felt like it would pound out of my chest. I ran as fast as I could. My mouth becoming cracked and dry, running up the last flight of stairs, I was grabbed around my waist. I kicked and screamed, begging for them to let me go, but they didn't. Instead I found myself at the front of the building.

"You see, I cannot miss that flight." I screamed at the lady who was standing there.

She looked at me before laughing, "Ma'm if you would just go buy a ticket you could go right on through."

I couldn't believe this woman."You don't understand, I have to be on that plane now! I have no time to buy a ticket. My husbands on it, about to leave. We-I made a huge mistake. Please just let me go!" I screamed tears nearly falling from my eyes.

"Let me guess. If you don't make it you'll just die?" she replied sarcastically. I just stared at her in shock, I almost lost it breaking down there at the desk.

She walked around the flight desk, with a ticket in hand. She looked up at me smiling, handing it over to my trembling hands, but not before saying "Go get your man."

I smiled back at her, quickly fleeing the flight desk, running back towards where I hoped Shane was. Quickly I looked up at the flight schedules to see the clock was ticking, I had a mere 5 minutes to find him, and convince him to stay. Taking a deep breath I took off...

_I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares, the one where you have to run, run till your lungs burst, but you can't make your body move fast enough. My legs seemed to move slower and slower as I fought my way through the callous crowd, but the hands of the huge clock tower didn't slow. With relentless, uncaring force, they turned inexorably toward the end-the end of everything. _

_But this was no dream, and, unlike the nightmare, I wasn't running for my life; I was racing to save something infinitely more precious. __As the clock began to toll out the hour vibrating under the soles of my sluggish feet, I knew I was too late-._

Why thank you Stephenie Meyer's, you totally captured every moment I felt as I ran toward the departure gate one more time. Sure I may not be a girl running after her vampire boyfriend, but that didn't mean this situation felt any different than Bella did in New Moon. I wasn't giving up my life in order to save his. No, I was doing this to save us, or what I hoped was left of it.

The toll of the bell, and the sound of the flight boarding worried me. "Flight to Miami is now boarding." My breath hitched, as I quickly got through security and stood there looking at the gates, Shane was nowhere in sight, to my dismay. I ran around anxiously looking for him, nothing. Praying to god that he hadn't got on already.

"SHANE!" I yelled, spotting him in line, moments shy of boarding the plane.

He stood there giving me a puzzled look. I took that as an opportunity, and walked, more like ran to him. I jumped up in his arms, wrapping myself around him, causing him to drop his things.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a near whisper, as he put me back down on the ground.

Shane glared at me, "Me? No, what are you doing here? Don't you have a husband to get to?" His tone sent a shiver up my spine. I wasn't expecting him to be this harsh.

"I'm looking at him." Shane looked at me questionably, not buying it. "Apparently you and I are still hitched." I couldn't help but smile when I said that.

"Is that right?" He asked, I nodded my head. "Sure it is."

"Look, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I can't hide it anymore. I left completely pissed at you and things happened. I fell in with an amazing guy-" I stopped when Shane interrupted me.

"And what do you want Mitchie! I can't keep doing this. Stop throwing your boyfriend-fiancee-or whatever you call him in my face, you know I still love you, but you don't feel the same way. I get it now stop!"

"At least I'm fighting for something I want, and I want you! You stubborn ass!" I screamed grabbing everyone's attention.

Apparently that was a stupid thing for me to do, as it grabbed everyone's attention. "OH MY GOSH! ITS SHANE AND MITCHIE!" Someone screamed.

"SMITCHIE!" Someone else yelled. I couldn't help but smile at the old nickname for me and Shane. I hadn't heard it in so long.

We stood there for a few minutes signing autographs for fans, before Shane turned back to face me.

Shane let out a chuckle, "You cannot be serious. You le-"

The sound of the speak above us broke Shane's train of thought, "Last call, Flight to Miami is leaving in 2 minutes."

Shane sighed picking up his bags, turning around walking to the line once more.

"Your just gonna leave! After I just poured my heart out to you. Your seriously going to leave." I cried tears streaming down my face.

Shane quickly turned around facing me. He practically stormed up to me, "Yeah Mitchie. I'm going to take a page out of your book. But I'm gonna do something better. Unlike you I'm going to tell you I am leaving. Goodbye."With that he walked back to the lady, and waited for her to scan the ticket, before boarding the plane.

This truly was goodbye, and like Bella Swan I practically died when he left me.

* * *

**Aww my Smitchie fans did I make you cry? I sure did. **

**So what was your favorite part?**

**Are you all excited for Demi Lovato's new album 'Demi?' :) Gosh I love her! LOL**

**So can I get like 9 reviews for next chapter?**

**ALMOST REACHED 200 REVIEWS ON PONH! YAY!:)**

**SO let me know what you think about this:**

**Five rookie cops embark on a mission. After just finishing the academy, life begins. They must learn not only to deal with their duties as police officers, but also deal with the problems and expectation of their families and friends." To serve, protect and don't screw up." Based on the Hit TV show Rookie Blue.**

**Mitchie as Andy**

**Shane as Sam**

**Check it out if you havent heard about the show! Its really good. **

**OR**

**Mitchie Torres a rebellious teen is forced to move to her mothers after her parents separated years prior. As a musical prodigy who abandoned her talents due to her family issues, she is placed in the atmosphere where music was important once more. Her hatred for her mother is just part of the problem. While on her summer break she falls in love with the local hottie(Shane Grey), who seems to pack a bit of drama on his own. **

**Let me know what you think! Thanks so much! I love writing! So please leave a little review below!:)**


	15. Heart Attack!

**I do not own Camp Rock**

**Quote used is by Nicolas Sparks from his book _The Last Song_, which I do not own!**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX-YES! Thank you! IS it bad that I am honored you said that? Lol. I agree DEMI is AMAZING!**

**LoveZoraLancasteranSonnyMunroe-Sorry! I tend to write them alot!**

**lanae96-AWW**

**Random-Rebecca-THANK YOU!**

**Belle-PLEASE DON'T DIE! LOL. Sorry I know that 3 months is a long time, school just got in the way. I agree, they have a back and forth relationship. WARNING! YOU CAN'T DIE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I NEED YOU TO REVIEW! Lol. :)**

**Hannah-DREAMING;) AYEE? LOL. *WINK WINK* (you will understand later). No it wasn't an ending I promise!**

**sadheart-Thank you!**

**Going places-Thank you! You will just have to read and find out! Yes! Exams are a *nightmare***

**nona-lovato-Glad you liked the Mitchie-Bella comparison. Yes! I know I leave way to many cliff-hangers. Sorry! I'll try and stop. I agree. I love her hair in Heart Attack, not the album pic so much though. **

**MissApple17-Thanks for understanding. To much drama? I know. Lol. Yes! I caught that! Genious! Oh I have read all the Twilight books about 40 times. My family gets annoyed, because I can practically resight them all in my head. Shane is...Shane. Yes, I agree, men are men. and they are so complex, and they say that its women. NO! other way around! HAHA! Hope this was a fast enough update!**

**Is it annoying reading these at the beginning of my chapters? Should I stop them?(Author notes/responses)**

* * *

There I stood. Alone. Shane had boarded the plane, and I watched as it took off. I felt the tears staining my cheeks, my eyes rimmed with a red twinge. I walked back to a bench in the front of the airport, emotionless. There I sat completely paralyzed, I couldn't believe he would just leave, after everything. I love him, and he loved me. Its like math one plus one equals two there's no other option and shouldn't that same rule apply here. The sound of my phone playing knocked me out of my rant. I looked down to see that it was Nate calling.

"Hello." I sighed weirdly into the phone.

"How is everything! Where is Shane! Put him on!" Nate demanded.

A lone tear escaped my eye, as i furiously wiped it away, "Umm.. He's not here. He's on a plane on his way to Florida right now."

"WHAT!" I could tell by his tone, he was expecting Shane to be there. "What do you mean he's in Florida!" he screamed

"Just that-" I stopped talking when i heard a loud gasp over the phone. As I predicted Nate had probably told everyone-unintentionally

"Hold on Mitche...Okay now your on speaker phone, everyone can hear you."

"I'm going home. I am done. I'm just going to have a divorce attorney do everything. I'll sign the necessary papers, and get this whole thing re-done. Since the last papers are now shredded, we'll have to go through this whole process again."

"HOLD ON!"

"WHAT!"

"NO!" People yelled into the phone.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked completely not in the mood, as I hailed a cab. I told the driver where I was going, and began my conversation again.

"You are not leaving! Not if I have to chain you down to a chair myself, you and Shane are going to work this out." My father shouted, his voice demanding that I obey.

"Honey what happened?" My soon to be ex-mother-in-law Denise asked

I sighed, as tears slowly streamed down my face, "I made it in time. I ran up to the flights, without buying a ticket, and the security brought me to the ticket place. I freaked out and was all 'he's my husband-he cant leave.' So the lady at the ticket place, gave me one and was all 'go get your man.' I ran up there, found him, screamed his name, and then jumped on him. I told him we were still married, and he got pissed. I was going to tell him I made a mistake, but he told me to-i quote-"Stop throwing your boyfriend-fiancee-or whatever you call him in my face, you know I still love you, but you don't feel the same way. I get it now stop!" I then continued to try and tell him he was wrong, and then someone who was a fan of Smitchie noticed us, and then next thing i knew we was leaving and he said 'he was taking a page from my book, and leaving, but unlike him, I would know he left.' Then he was gone."

"Oh my!" Caitlyn gasped

"Yeah. So I'm coming back right now. I'm going to get my stuff together and leave. He doesn't want me, so I'm gone." I snapped, unsure what emotions possesed me to do that.

"Don't go. Mitchie if I know my son like I know I do, this is a test. Shane isn't stupid, he's learned from mistakes he's made in the past, the mistake where he lost you. If anything, this is one of two things, he either said that, one-because he wanted to test you to see if you would really stick around, since you say you love him, or two-he has realized the mistake he made, and he will be back soon." Denise spoke hopefully, not an ounce of regret in her voice.

"Look ya'll, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon-Nate!" I yelled before hanging up the phone, "If i decide to go then, I promise to keep in contact." And with that I hung up the phone.

I got out of the cab paying the man when he stopped me.

"Darling, if you faught for that man this long, why not any longer." The taxi cab man asked, before driving off.

* * *

The next day she found herself at Shanes, everything was packed in her car, for her departure in a few hours. The gate keeper had no problem letting her in. She walked around the house, one last time, remembering, and memorizing everything. She got in her purse and then placed the object on the table, turning around, heading to the door, not noticing the man who was standing there.

I looked up knowing Denise was right, but we couldn't keep doing this, "I'm not good enough for you anymore I get it."

"What! Mitchie what are you talking bout?" he asked worried dropping his bags on the floor.

"I dont care. I'm done Shane. As far as I'm concerened this was a mistake. I should have never chased you down at the airport." I proceeded to walk way from him.

"WHAT THE HELL MITCHIE! STOP SAYING THAT!" He snapped, anger radiating off his body, as he grabbed my arm.

"Why Shane its the truth?" I refused to look at him as I spoke.

He grabbed my face, making me look at him, "No its not. I love you. I always have and I always will. I want you back, your my wife. Why do you think I came back?"

Mitchie stayed silent, ignoring his question, looking everywhere she could except at him.

Shane pulled Mitchie into a kiss, one so intoxicatiing she just might die. He lifed her up onto the table, their lips never disconnecting. He ran his hands, up her sides, his flesh running unde her shirt, touching her's. Her arms were wraped around his kneck, seperating the distance between the two. His mouth romed over her kneck, eliciting moans from her mouth. He shimmied her out of her top, her breast in full view. They pulled back staring at each other.

Mitchie went to connect themselves again, when Shane pulled back breathless, "If that doesn't mean something, I don't know what does."

As if it snapped her back, she quickly grabbed her top, putting it back on, "Here." She said handing him her ring.

He looked down at it shocked, "Mitchie! NO you keep this! I would never-I could never take this from you."

"No Shane take it." I pleaded with him.

"Your D-R-E-A-M-I-N-G! I would not take that from you. You have to be dreaming."

"Well I'm not here." I put it infront of his face.

He looked at me hesitantly, taking it from my hand. "Fine. But remember this, you will wake up and that will be on your finger, and you will know that it is really a dream-no-a nightmare." I nodded at his response walking out of the house and to my car.

Shane stood there in shock as he watched her walk away. Her body becoming farther and farther away. Hh sat down on the couch, his face in his hands. He looked up seeing a white piece of paper folded and addressed to him in her handwriting.

_Dear Shane,_

_This time, much like the last is one of the hardest things I have to do. I am going to be honest and tell you that writing that first letter to you was horrible. I should have stayed to speak with you about everything, but I didn't and I was wrong. I can't do anything, no matter how hard I try to change it. I hurt our babies, and I am sorry, if I had the choice, I would have called you, to meet me, and they would be here. Know that I love you, and I always have. I always will but this is too much. I came back to get a divorce, to lose the old me. The me, that still tied you to her life, the one who music was a necessity too, just like it was to breathe. Upon my return, I din;t know how much you hated me until then. I realize now, what a hardship I have caused you with me being here. So as much as it pains me I am leaving. Even though I tryed to lose myself, I ended up finding an even bigger part of me. I have you to thank for that. Music is a part of my life once again. Life, I realize, is much like a song. In the beginning there is mystery, in the end there is confirmation, but it's in the middle where all the emotion resides to make the whole thing worthwhile. Maybe this is our middle, that doesn't mean we know what will happen, or what won't. But I know things will turn out the way they are supposed to be in the end._

_All my love,_

_Mitchie_

* * *

Mitchie got into her car driving off towards the airport, a pool of tears settling on her pants. She pulled out a cd of songs she had recorded while she stayed in LA, waiting for her wedding. Putting it into the stereo, she listened as her voice swarmed the car.

_Everybody needs inspiration _

_Everybody needs a song _

_A beautiful melody _

_When the nights are long_  
_'cause there is no guarantee _

_That this life is easy_

She wasn't aware of the car that was traveling wrecklessly down the road.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart _

_When there's no light To break up the dark_

_ That's when I, I I look at you_  
_When the waves are flooding the shore _

_And I can't find my way home any more _

_That's when I, I I look at you_

She closed her eyes for a moment, as the car was near, It swirved, back and forth

_When I look at you I see forgiveness I see the truth _

_You love me for who I am _

_Like the stars hold the moon _

_Right there where they belong _

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart _

_When there's no light _

_To break up the dark_

_ That's when I, I I look at you_  
_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_ And I can't find my way home any more _

_That's when I, I I look at you_

It was then she realized the song was about Shane.

_You appear just like a dream to me _

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me _

_All I need _

_Every breath that I breathe _

_Don't you know you're beautiful Yeah yeah_

She opened her eyes a second to late, to be met with a white light, only identified as the headlights on a car.

_When the waves are flooding the shore _

_And I can't find my way home any more _

_That's when I, I I look at you_  
_I look at you_

_ Yeah _

_Whoa-oh_  
_You appear just like a dream to me_

Suddenly, my babies were kicking my stomach. A nightmare, I thought. Running my hand over my face, a cold piece of metal touching it. My ring. He appeared like a dream.

* * *

****HEART ATTACK*****

**ANYONE GET ONE AFTER READING THIS CHAP?**

**SOO? ANYONE KNOW WHATS GOING ON?**

**Now you guys have seen my suprise. If you don't understand it will be cleared up next chapter! And then you will really be shocked. **

**SO can I get 10 reviews next chapter?**

**Those who can guess what's happening will get a sneak peak of next chapter!:)**


	16. Just A Dream

**I don't own Camp Rock or Just A Kiss**

**Random-Rebecca-Thanks!**

**nona-lovato-Of course. You should have expected it! Partly. **

**lanae96-Maybeee!**

**mmedicus-Thanks!**

**Jemilover-Maybe! I never reveal my secrets! **

**brucas224-Your party correct!**

**Doclover-Aw! Thank you so much! Maybee**

**shennysbest1990-Agreed!**

**stonee288- Your part right!**

** .x-1st off, cool picture! 2nd, Thank you so much. **

**TinkStar87-Yes it was! Lol. Thanks so much for all your reviews. **

**MissApple17-Thnk you! Haha! Yes it is! She might! Don't hold your breath! You know me! I never reveal such a secret! You just have to find out. That was intentional but its part of this chapter . That won't happen! Promise! or Will it? Lol. Thank you so much for your constant support. **

**blulove1711-She's mitchie! She is stubborn! Thanks!**

**Okay so if you guys saw my PONH update, you saw I was supposed to update yesterday, but I forgot it was Memorial Day, so it got delayed a day. Hope you don't mind, and because I did that(not following my promise), I made this a long chapter. **

**Thanks so much Nona-lovato, for kicking my but to get this out! **

**Lets see if you guys got my hint;) Its all revealed this chapter!**

* * *

Mitchie woke up in a cold sweat She was breathing heavily, carelessly tossing the sheets over the bed.

"A nightmare" she spoke, but could this be when it was so vivid, so real?

She laid there in bed, as she realized her entire life-well the future, had been spread out before her eyes, as it appeared in a dream.

But it was all wrong.

Every last bit of it.

Placing her hands on her stomach, the reality hit her. Shane wasn't there, her babies weren't there-she wasn't even pregnant. It was just her there, alone. Because of her impulse decision to leave her husband. I should have listened to Caitlyn when she told me to give Shane a few days, but being me I do the exact opposite.

If I knew anyone better than myself, it would be Shane. He's impulsive, never thinking before he acts. He was probably just upset, upset over losing a baby.

After wandering around her house for an hour or so, she ran over to the end table.

I picked up my phone, dialing the all-too-familiar number. My hands shook as I listened to the constant ringing, my hands shaking violently.

"Hello?" the voice rang through the phone.

* * *

SHANES POV

Shane woke up in a cold sweat he was breathing heavily, carelessly tossing the sheets over the bed. His hair a deviled mess, pointing out askew in every possible direction.

"A nightmare" he spoke, but could this be when it was so vivid, so real?

He laid there in bed, as he realized his entire life-well the future, had been spread out before his eyes, as it appeared in a dream.

But it was all wrong.

Every last bit of it.

Mitchie had left. His wife was gone. Not knowing where she was, or if she was okay, he worried. Worried because it was all his fault. If he hadn't been an ignorant jackass, she would be home, okay.

"How?" He asked himself. How did it become like this. Simple. He accused her of killing their baby. It was supposed to be a check up that day, checking with the development of the pregnancy. He had been excited, beyond belief, while Mitchie was stand-off-ish, and reserved. They had gone to the doctors. He sat there as everything once again ran through his mind. The baby-monitor showed the picture, of nothing. After about 5 minutes of searching the doctor declared she wasn't pregnant. Shane looked straight at Mitchie, as she began crying. Every possible situation went through his head, miscarriage, abortion. Abortion. That had to be the reason. The reason she couldn't be around him, because she knew what she did wrong.

So he blamed her, because I was upset.

And she left.

Getting ready for the day I walked out into my kitchen where my family sat. They were staying with me, until Mitchie came back, but personally I felt like it was to insure that I didn't fall apart. But I wouldn't do that anymore, I had to hold out hope. Today was different.

"Good Morning." My family chorused, as I sat down on the stool where my breakfast was waiting for me.

"Good Morning." I smiled back at Caitlyn warmly, obviously scaring my family since I had been so off ever since Mitchie left.

"What's up with you this morning? Your in a relatively good mood." My mom, Denise, announced, sipping her Orange Juice.

"Nothing. I just have to keep positive. I have this feeling, I can't explain it, I feel like were closer to finding her." I smiled at them at the thought of finding her.

Nate scoffed at my choice of words, "If I know Mitchie, its going to be a lot harder than we are thinking that it will be. You have to understand that you-"

My phone inturrupted Nate as it went off.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_  
_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_  
_Caught up in this moment_  
_Caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_  
_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_  
_We don't need to rush this_  
_Let's just take it slow_

**(I know in reality ringtones aren't this long, just go with it tho!)**

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_  
_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_  
_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone. I looked at the number not recognizing it before answering, "Hello?"

The line was quiet, before a voice spoke, "Hey... Its me."

I gasped hearing her voice, "Mitchie."

The entire family went silent, before whispers broke out, some mentioning Mitchie's name.

She sighed into the phone, "Yeah."

I jumped up off of the stool, running out of the room, "Where are you?" I asked, my voice strong, my heartbeat picking up faster and faster.

Her voice was quiet as she spoke, obviously afraid I would snap at her. "Texas. Dallas, to be exact. I am at mom and dads, house. I need you to come down here..." She started crying, her voice wavering. "Shane look I'm sorry I-"

"Babe, don't cry please. I will be there in a couple hours. Don't worry! I gotta go get a flight. Be there as soon as I can." I promised her, as a stray tear escaped my eyes.

"I love you! Goodby-"

"Don't say goodbye." I warned her, "Goodbye means forever, and I will see you soon. By the way, I love you too." I smiled into the phone, as I hung up.

What a coincidence. She really was in my dream.

_No I don't want to say goodnight_  
_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_  
_Tonight_  
_Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_  
_With a kiss goodnight_  
_Kiss goodnight_

Without thinking, I grabbed my keys and headed toward the door, only to be stopped by my family. "No time to talk. I have to go meet her. I will see you guys later." I shouted running out to my car. I heard a faint, 'call us later.' before I got into my car, speeding off to the airport.

* * *

The drive to the Torres house was long and gruesome. The taxi I got while I was there seemed to be forever long. My emotions were all over the place. I was nervous beyond compare, my heart started beating erratically as I pulled up to the door. I didn't even think about anything other than her, as I threw cash at the taxi, quickly flying out the door.

I ran up the steps of the house, quickly coming to an erupt stop.

I quickly collected myself as knocked on the door. It seemed everlasting as I waited for her to open up. I didn't even get to brace myself before her body jumped up into my arms.

"I am so sorry." She whispered into my ear, as I walked us into the house.

"No. I'm sorry" I answered sitting down on the couch. I hadn't even noticed she was crying until I heard sniffles.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that." I scolded her. My hand wiping the tears that escaped her eyes.

"I can't help it. Its all my fault. If I hadn't have left none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have had a dream about us! Let alone one about 5 years in the future." She continued to sob as she spoke to me, I just held her against my chest, before quickly pulling her away.

"What?" I asked incredulously

She looked at me hesitantly before starting again. "I know I sound crazy but its true. I had a dream about what would happen if I didn't call you."

I laughed at her before talking, "No not that. What was your dream about?"

"Oh..." She said before explaining the whole thing. She talked about how in her dream she became this huge fashion designer who was engaged to the future President of The United States. That she came down to LA to get a divorce from me, and I was a total ass to her. I even went to recite a letter she wrote me word for word. About how Caitlyn, and her were in contact from day one, and she knew her where-a-bouts. She told me she went to a party, where I had a date, yet I refused to divorce her, so she intentionally acted like a complete slut that night. Then I finally signed the papers and she sent them in. Then she explained all about her trip to 'rehab,' and 'still being pregnant,' (which I knew was impossible.) Then the conversation went to how she lost the baby again. And we began getting along, before her fiancee (which I couldn't help but growl at) found us in a hotel room, broke up with her, and they got back together again. We didn't talk for a while, she got back in touch with her music, and at her wedding to _'Jake' _she ended up having second thoughts, wanting me again. Her mom convinced her otherwise. Then at the wedding, she found out she never signed the papers, leaving us still married. She didn't sign them again and went out to look for me. I told her no, to stop playing with me. And she was about to leave when I stopped her. She ended up giving me her ring back, and I told her she was dreaming. Then she got in the wreck.

"That's funny!" I chuckled, while Mitchie looked completely pissed off at my statement.

"NO! Look I didn't mean it that way. What I mean was, I had that exact same dream. Well not with all of you. All I had was the events that involved me. But everything else was the same. Even the car crash."

"Look this is what happened in mine..."

I told her about how I searched and searched for her but came up with nothing. I didn't retell everything that involved both of us, since they obviously were the same things. Then I explained how I felt at the party, when she showed up. How I felt leaving her at the airport, and how I felt when she gave me the rings back. I even told her about the crash, which surprised her, because I wasn't there.

"Are you serious?" She asked me back in shock.

"Yeah. I don't know how I knew it happened, but I did. I think it was because of you. Well not because of you, but because I know you, I knew this was happening. You can't forget babe that we have a connection. It is rooted deeper than most. An d we have a connection that millions make from our music. We make those for people so our are ever stronger." I informed her hoping she would understand. She nodded her head telling me she did.

"And know I don't blame you about the baby. Caitlyn explained more in detail to me how the whole thing worked. I should have never blamed you. I was being stupid and insensitive. Don't argue with me about it either." I gave her the look that said 'don't argue or else.' She just nodded her head in agreement.

Two hours later we found ourselves finishing with the last of packing Mitchie's things. She had decided that she had been away from home long enough. She told me that a month and a half away was a long enough time to be away from the family. I was helping pack the stuff she had downstairs when I heard it.

"AHH!" I turned around as a scream ripped through Mitchie's mouth as her body bent, leaving her hunched over holding her stomach.

I ran over to her, before her body collapsed, as she let out a light, "Help." before passing out.

"Baby! Mitch! Honey wake up" I screamed, holding her in my arms, as I pulled out my phone to dial for an ambulance. I just prayed they would get there in time.

* * *

**Just when you think I was going to let them have a bit of happiness;)**

**Is it to crazy to ask you guys for 13 reviews? In honor of 13 more days of school for me? :)**

**Okay so a reviewer asked me for some stories I recommend, and I thought why not share them with everyone? So here they are.**

**Heart Attack by TinkStar87, this is AMAZING! I want her two write more since its a one-shot. So please encourage her. She also has another story coming out, and I am so excited for it! She is amazing! I had to beg her to do more! SO PLEASE HELP ME! lol! **

**Six and Up by stonee288. Its so cute! I love it!**

**A New Vibe by XcookiexcutterxpopstarX LOVE IT**

**The Heartbreaker by MissApple17-Girl! Update soon please! You haven't updated in forever. **

**Time To Make You Mine by nona-lovato. Love this girl! She writes so well! We ALWAYS have competitions so see who can update first, and this girl always seems to beat me by a day or so. :( OH well. I won this round!**

**Anyone who reviews on one of these stories and mentions me in it, will get a sneak peak, regardless if you already read the story or are new to it! SO GO REVIEW! :)**

**I was informed that Demi stopped wearing her Dilma ring... Don't know if that's true or what. And that both her and Joe started wearing their friendship bracelets again.. Anyone know where I can find that? _JEMI 2.0 anybody?_**

**I have been reading alot of Twilight FF's so if you like twilight check these out. **

**ANY-(I REPEAT ANY) story with Judy1998- I am obsessed with her stuff.  
**

**A Royal Inheritance by Redwood Forest, this is gettin so good! **


End file.
